My Past
by IloveLife2010
Summary: A love story about a drug, alcohol & sex addict that finds the light. Can he change before it's too late. A Chris Brown and Vanessa Hudgens love story. Chris brown-Dejuan, Erica-Ashley Tisdale, Emily-Vanessa Hudgens, Julie-Jessica Biel, Tom-Ryan Reynolds
1. Getting caught

first chapter :) Tell me what ya think!!!!!

* * *

I woke up with a major headache. I look around and I'm in this room. I look beside me and see a naked girl. I don't remember her. I look around and see her name is Jordan. So I try to play it cool. I kiss her neck gently. She wakes up and looks at me and smiles. I smile too.

"Good morning, beautiful." I say to her kissing her on the lips

"Morning. Last night was so fun."

"Oh yeah, it sure was. How did we get to your house?"

"Oh, I don't remember." we both laughed. I kissd her and I pull her on top of me. "Isn't this what got me in trouble last night?" She asked, I shrugged. I didn't want to leave just yet. I had this major erection, and I don't think beating it will get it to go down. So I kissed her. Hard. Good thing she wasn't stupid. She went on with it. I let her ride me while I played with her jumbo breast. That's my thing. I love breast. I can't help it. It took a while for me to cum. We both had enjoyed our self. I left after breakfast. I went to my man Darrell's house. When I went into his room he was laying there with two girls. I throw a pillow at him and yelled for the hoes to go home. They quickly left a minute later. I started to get dressed, while, Darrell yelled at me for not letting him get a BJ from the hottest one. I didn't care as long as he and I both got laid, we don't care with who. As long as she's hot. "We going to lakers?" I asked. Lakers is the hottest club in Minnesota. His friend owns it, so we get in for free. We've been going since we were 12. That's where all the hot bitches we get come from. "Hell yeah, we go there every night." my friend replied.

* * *

That night me and my friend walk in and danced, got tipsy and headed up to the V.I.P with a couple of bitches we once hooked up with before. We take some happy pills. They make ya happy as hell. The only bad thing is, after you take them and wake up, you'll have a major headache, lost of appetite, you'll throw up big time. That's the only side effect I have had. I dont know about the others. I took my girl up to the top of the roof and we started to dance. She started to grind on me. I loved it. She bent her knees and grind down as far as is she could, then up again, I kept my hands on her hips and guided her. Soon she turned to be and kissed me. I kissed her to this small little building. I lifted her up, still kissing her, and I unzipped my pants. Her skirt and underwear came down with my pants also. I put a condom on and stuck it in fast. She didnt want it in the front. She wanted it in the back. So, I went along with it. I never minded it. I was going in hard, she was moaning. She had told me this was her first time trying it there. So I let her enjoy it. I let her feel my balls hit her ass every time I went in. She moaned really loud. Then I pushed her up against it and made sure there was no inches from me to her. She was moaning and groaning. Pretty soon we were done. She also told me that she's never gave a BJ. She wasn't that bad, to tell ya the truth. After the party, me and Darrell was walking home, when two police officers come over to us and tell us to get on the ground. We did. They check us and find a joint on me and Darrell and some happy pills on me. We spent the night in jail. Darrell was released with a HUGE fine. I on the other hand, had no one to be released to. So they called the children services.

* * *

I was in there for about a month. I was told here recently that I was going to a new family, in CALIFORNIA. I won't be able to see Darrell again. I got to call him before I left. They put me on the plane. I got to fly First Class. It was awesome. I did one of the flight attendants in the bathroom. Other than the three other times we did it in the bathroom, I slept most of the way. Then we arrived. They had told me that my new family was gonna meet me at the airport. They did. As soon as I stepped off the airplane they were there to meet me. They were the average, white, normal families. Where Julie *the mom* and Tom *the dad* greeted me with a hug. They didn't have their kids with them. We drove about a half hour to get to their house. As soon as we pulled up to this big off peach color house. They had a view of the ocean. As soon as we stepped in, the boy, Keith , met me. Then the daughter came down the steps. She was hot as hell. She had her hair up in a pony tail, make- up done right. She was wearing a white pull over t-shirt, along with a white wife - beater on. Along with, Tight blue jeans, that you could see her whole upper thigh. I knew from the start, that this, was gonna be hell all over again. She introduced herself as Erica. Since it was my first time there in California, Erica took me around. We drove around talked for a bit. Then we was sitting outside the ice cream shop while the sun was going down. "So, why are you here?" I looked at her weirdly. I barley knew her and I didn't want to tell her my whole life story and her get scared and never get close to me. therefore, I played it stupid. "What do you mean?" she looked at these group of girls starring at us. "They're just like blushing of your appearance." She told meas I looked at the group of girls and gave them seductive smile and they started giggling. "Well, I can see that you don't lie." we laughed "I'm sitting here with my new 'sister,' I guess. I don't want to go running after the first girl I see." she nods "Yeah, your right." "

"So, is this like a normal thing, you adopt black boys." she smiled and asked "Your black?" I laughed to my self "Oh, ha ha."

"My family don't look at you like your black." I look at her "Oh, they don't?" she shook her head "No."

"Okay, well, I start school tomorrow, right? Erica nodded so I asked "Are you in school?" she nodded "I actually start school with you tomorrow."

"Oh, that's great." I said with a nice smile

* * *

That night after dinner, Erica walked past my bedroom in short shorts that said 'sexy' on the butt along with a white wife beater. I think them are sexy on hot chicks. I had to admit that she was pretty sexy in that. I asked to speak with her. She came in and sat on the bottom of my bed. I told her I had a good time with her today, and she said the same thing. I asked her what her school was like, she told me, like anyother high school. And that, on the first day, its very important who you talk to, and who you don't talk to. As she was talking to me I couldn't help but stare at her boobs. She told me that she's dating the star of the football team. So that made her automatically off limits. The next morning, she woke me up around 8 and told me that in 20 minutes that we were leaving. Her parents had already left for work and John leaves at 7:45 by a ride from a friends mom. So we left quarter til 9. When we pulled up to their school, teenagers were kissing, holding hands, hugging and boys were throwing football, and girls was cheering. I gave Erica a nasty look and she giggled. As we walked up to the school, her boyfriend, Jason, greeted her with a kiss. I told Erica that I was gonna walk around for a little bit and to text me when she needed me. I met this girl, Ashley. I could tell she was the school whore, by the way she gave me her number and flirted with me and she didn't even asked me my name. So, I'm going to stay away from that hot mess. About 20 minutes later Erica texted me on the new phone the Johnson bought me. Their filthy rich. She told me she had some people that she wanted me to meet. So I walk over to them."Like it so far?" Erica asked I shrugged and said "Well, already a girl gave me her number and she dont even know who the hell I am." Erica and the girls laughed. "Oh, well, this is my best friends, Amy, Ryan and Emily. I looked Amy smiling. She was blonde, brown eyes, very slim, and athletic. Her friend Ryan was the same, except for she had a lot bigger breast than Amy. But Emily had the biggest. She was the one that stood out to me. She was tall, slim, brown hair and brown eyes. I stared at her as the girls and Jason talked about boring teachers. . After school,I couldn't get her out of my head. To tell ya the truth, I needed a joint so bad. I couldn't think about that. Not now. I ran downstairs to take a walk and Julie was waiting downstairs making dinner for us, so I stood beside her. "Hey sweetie." she said with a smile. I told her hello. She asked me if I could cook. I told her a little. She asked if I could help her cook. I said yes. We talked about my day, her day. She told me she can't get Keith or even Erica to help with dinner, so she asked if I could help her from now on. I agreed. I liked being around Julie, she liked me and cared for me unlike my parents. Soon we got interrupted by Erica and Emily along with Keith and a couple of his friends coming in. Julie told them supper will be done in 20 minutes. As they sat there talked about cheer leading practice, I was busy staring at Emily. So busy that I cut my finger. "Dejuan, you gotta be careful." Julie said grabbing a towel and wrapping it up. "Sorry, I um, got distracted." I looked down and back up at Emily, staring with concern in her eyes. I went to the bathroom to clean off my finger. 10 minutes later, there was a knock on the door. It was Emily. I let her in, she sat next to me on the toilet." You okay." I couldn't look at her. I was too embarrassed to. "Yeah, I am." I told her looking down. I never had a person, be this nice to me. Well I have, but that was either before, or after we had sex. "Good, knives can be very harmful." She said with an innocent smile. I gave her back one. "Yeah, your right. I gotta be more careful next time." she made me look at her. "What were you distracted about?" I shrugged and said calmly "You."

The end hope you enjoyed my first chapter!!


	2. Sex in Calafornia

Second episode :) Tell me what ya think!!!!!

As we stood there staring at each other, I could feel like something bad was going to happen. Nothing did. I wanted to kiss her, really bad actually. But in my heart I knew that would be the wrong thing to do. So I looked down at my hand, and smiled at her as I looked back up. "It stopped bleeding." I told her. She just nodded. I made my way out of the bathroom and to the kitchen where everybody still was at. Tom asked if I was alright, I told him I was. Then Emily walked in. I could feel eyes on me, so I turned around and Erica was staring at me. She had that look that said: You better not try anything with my friend. I don't know if that really is a face, but by the way she was staring at me, that was her face. I just looked away, shaking my head.

After dinner I walked down to the beech and found Erica there. I sat down next to her. She gave me a mean look. "What did i do?" I asked. She continued looking at the waves and said, "Don't mess with Emily, she's having guy trouble and she really don't need you messing with her, Dejuan." I looked at her with a dumbfounded look, as she said that. "I cant believe you'd think for one second that I'd hit on your best friend." she shook her head knowing I would, and I did think about it. "Okay, what type of girl problems does she have?" I asked. She replied, "Her and her ex boyfriend fight constantly and they break up every time they fight." I smile at her. Even though I couldn't help it, it was the 'I'm up to something' smile. I replied, "So, if they're having problems she needs a way out, maybe just maybe, I could help him realize that he needs her." She smacked my arm. "No, Dejaun. Don't is it worth Emily hating you?" she asked. I nodded, "Well yeah, its going to be fun as hell too." Erica ignored my comment and looks at the waves as I smile at her thinking of my plot.

The next day at school, I was sitting on my car that I now share with Erica, waiting til Emily comes. I watched a lot of people drive in and out. I also had a little laugh when a couple broke up. I didn't know who they were but it was funny. The girl was yelling at the boy because he forgot their anniversary. He told her that he didn't forget, he just thought they wasnt celebrating it at twelve o'clock in the morning. So she broke up with him. As I was thinking, something brought me out of my thought. I turned to the loud noise. It was Emily pulling up in her blue 2010 Mazda RX-8. As she pulled into the parking spot next to mine, I smiled at her. She smiled back. She got out of the car looking incredible. She had on light jean short cut shorts. Wearing a white tank top, that said 'Cheer'. It showed her bra strap. Along with light blue flip flops. Her hair was down blowing in the wind. She started walking toward school. I grabbed my back-pack and ran after her. "Good morning, Emily." I said with a honest smile. "Morning, Dejuan. She said with an adorable smile. As we got to her locker, she opened it and I was busy looking at the picture on her locker door of her and Erica at the beach. "Wow, you look nice in this picture." I said pointing to the beach picture. "Thank you Dejaun." she said warmly. "No problem, also you look very ravishing today." I said using a vocab word. "Thank you once again. That's a word you don't hear everyday, ravishing." I shrugged "I know words." I said dauntlessly. As I looked at her and she looked at me, a piece of her air fell into her face. I reached over and pushed her hair out of her eyes, making her blush. She looked at me with this face, that anyone would fall in love with. It was a flawless, beautiful, look. I had to stop talking about her. "Anyways, how are you today?" I asked trying to make a conversation. "I'm wonderful this morning." Erica replied, coming up from behind me along with Ryan & Amy. "Now you can go." I looked at Erica with a mean look. "Actually, I was asking Emily, not you. I replied in a very hostile voice. Emily giggled "I'm good, Dejuan. Thank you."

Not before long Erica and the girls walked away. Two boys approached me. "Who are you?" I asked walking toward my locker. "I'm Kyle this is my friend, Joey." the smaller kid replied. "What do you want? I asked. "We heared a rumor that you like to party, is that true?" The other one asked. I was wondering who had told them that. "Who told you that?" I asked, and they looked at each other. "Everyone knows, its also around that your screwing Erica." they had informed me. "I'm not screwing anyone, she's my foster sister. I do like to party, but her parents wont let me around parties."They looked kinda, sad to hear me say that. "Oh, whenever you are, just call us." They gave me their number and they walked off. At lunch, I wasn't very hungry so I went outside to get some fresh air. I seen Emily sitting with a guy they were talking quietly. I waited til her walked away, to walk over. "Hey." I said sprightly. She looked up and looked down. I asked what was wrong she didn't say anything. So I offered her a hug. She hugged me tightly. I squeezed her. Not too tight, but tight enough to hear her heart beat. As she pulled away she looked me in the eyes. "Your really nice." when she smiled, I smiled too. "I know, I can't help it." I added.

After school I walked in the house with Jessica Baker. I made her wait at the door. I knew the family was going to be gone. Julie and Tom was at work, Erica was at practice and Keith was at his grandmas. I was just making sure that if I was gonna have sex with this girl, I didn't want anyone being there. Me and Jessica walked upstairs to my room. We sat on the bed. I didn't want to jump right on her, so I tried to make conversation. She told me that she has two sisters, and lives with her mom and her husband. Her parents have been divorced for 5 years. Blah, Blah, Blah, I didnt care. Is what I wanted to tell her. Then I couldnt take it anymore. I told her that she was very pretty. She thanked me and I kissed her. I could tell by the way she was kissing me that she's never kissed a guy before. She didnt know where to put her hands. So I took them gently and placed them on my cheek. Where I ACTUALLY wanted them, would be appropriate at this time. So, as we was making out, I slipped my tongue in her mouth. This was probably her first french kiss too, 'cause as soon as my tongue went inshe pulled back a bit, but kept kissing. 10 minutes later, I took her shirt off. I layed her down gently, and got on top of her. I took my shirt off, and kissed her. I could feel her hands go to my stomach. She started rubbing from my neck to my belt buckle. Then I could feel her starting to undo my belt. I pulled away from the kiss long enough to take my belt off for her, then continued kissing her. As soon as my pants were off, I asked her if she wanted me to go on. She told me yes, so I grabbed a condom out of my bed side table and slipped it on. I kissed her to make sure she really wanted this. Then I let my dick slide inside of her. As soon as it touched her opening, she started to moan. I smiled during the kiss. She told me "It was cold." I smiled bigger and continued to kiss her and go in deeper. She moaned really loud. After a while, I started to go in harder, and deeper. That's what really got her groaning. She smiled as I pulled my dick in and out. I thought I'd tease her a little. Just to make it fun. Thats what sex was to me. Fun. I never had sex with someone that I loved. Sometimes even liked. It was just to have fun, and thats what I am doing. Just having fun. I could tell that Jessica really wanted it, 'cause when I pulled out, she groaned and told me to put it back it. It made me feel good that, she needed me like a lion that needs a zebra, or like a plant needs water. So I jam it in her. She smiles and tilts her head back. As I'm going in and out, I decide to kiss her neck. I start kissing her neck hard, powerfully, relentlessly. I could tell that Jessica liked it, she bite her lip. Not the way that said she was in pain, but the way that she liked what was happening. I started sucking on her breast. Jessica liked that too. She would bite her lip harder, like she wanted to scream, but she never did. I wanted to hear her scream, though. I wonder how hard I could go in to make her scream. So I tried. I went harder and faster making her heart beat faster, and making mine. This was the type of sex I liked. Meaning less sex. Finally, she yelled loudly, out of pleasure, that is. A couple minutes later I could feel my self come to my climax, so I let her know. She told me give it a minute and she would reach her climax also. I waited as long as I could. Then I just let go. I could feel my self empty. I waited a minute to pull out of Jessica. I layed on my side, looking at her laying there. She was looking up at the ceiling, smiling. "That was incredible." She whispered. I could barely breath. I tried to say something with the little breath I had left. "Yes, that was." She looked at me and smiled. I asked her what she was thinking. She told me nothing. She layed on top of me. I smiled as she kissed me, kissed my chest. Then, kissed down to my belly button. I could tell that Jessica want to give me a BJ, by the way she acted. But she just didn't know if I would let her. So I said calmly, "I'm all yours." She then licked from my neck down to my belly button. Before she went under the blanket, she looked at me and smiled. I smiled back, and she went under. I felt her put her mouth on the head. I layed back and let her. If she wanted to, why stop her. Then I felt she put all of me in. I moaned in pleasure. I just layed there, as I got my first Calafornia BJ.

A hour or two later, I came down stairs and everybody was sitting on the couch watching a movie. "Hey buddy." said Tom with a warm smile. "Hey." I replied "What did you do when we were gone?" Julie asked not in a suspicious way, but in a calm voice. "I played some video games, watched some t.v." I said sitting next to Keith. "Have fun?" Erica asked. I smiled thinking back to my afternoon. "Oh,yes, I had a blast." Julie had told me that on her way home she stopped and got a hamburger and fries and it was in the kitchen so I went into the kitchen, and start eating my sandwhich, when there was a knock on the door. It was Amy. She asked for Erica so I went to get her. I sat down and finish my food. Amy tells Erica, that Emily and Tommy, her boyfriend, is back together again. I felt an urge of anger, but I didnt show it. I laughed when Amy told Erica that Tommy loves Emily. Erica looks at me funny and asks, "What are you laughing about?" I walked over to them, standing in the kitchen. "The dude don't love her." Erica looks at Amy and asks, "How do you know?" I replied, "No guy loves a girl, and breaks up with her, gets with her and breaks up with her. He likes playing her. He's good at it, so he's going to keep doing it. Love or not." I told them and walking upstairs to my room, to fall asleep for school tomorrow.

The end of the first chapter.


	3. The Party

Third Chapter. Good one.. I think :)!

that Emily was staring at me with big next morning, I woke up late. I went downstairs and found that Erica left me a note. It said: "Sorry, I woke you up three times and you just layed there. Love, Erica." I thought to myself, hell no I don't love Erica. I tried to call Tom or Julie at work to tell them I woke up late. No one answered. So I decided not to go to school. I texted Erica, and told her that I was happy that she left me. I sat here for 7 hours. I played 360 for 2 hours, played the wii for an hour. I slept for 4, and I had nothing else to do, so I decided to cook lunch for when Keith and Erica got home. They usually come home with friends, including Emily, so I made 4x's the amount. About a half an hour, Keith, Amy, Ryan, and two of Keith's friends, I could never remember their name, came over. I took Erica aside and asked where Emily was. She told me that Emily was speaking to her boyfriend and would be over later. So I decided to play the wii with Keith, instead in the kitchen with the girls. After a while, it started to get hot. So I took my shirt off and put on some loose shorts. I think Amy enjoyed it. She kept coming in, stare at me, and ask Keith and his friends random questions. So I decided to walk in and get me something to drink. The girls was staring at me. Erica was giving me a 'go away' look. I got my drink and went in the living room and sat down and watched Keith's friend bowl. I could hear Ryan say, "Damn, did you see that body he has." her and Amy laugh and Amy replies, "Yes, I sure did. Erica, im glad I came on this day." I know that im conceded and I didn't care. I know my body is pretty good for a kid at this age. There was a knock on the door. I looked outside and seen Emily's car. I opened it, when I did I smiled. "Hey, come on in." I said as I let her in. "Hey Dejuan, is Erica here?" she couldn't keep her eyes off my body. I let her know where she was. Before she walked in the kitchen, she took one last look at me.  
_

the way they look, alright, so do you also like anything else about this girl?" he looks at the counter and thinks for a second then looks at me. "I like that she's nice." I smiled at him "Then After dinner, I decided to take a walk. I walked past the beach, and to this little place by the dock. I've never seen this before. I sat down, ordered me a drink. I sat there for a couple minutes and then a girl sat beside me. I looked over at her and she was pretty. She had long brown hair, blue eyes. Skinny as a pencil. Average height. Her name was Liz. We talked for a little bit, and she took me to her house. She's 19 so she lives alone. We made out a little and eventually we had sex. She gave me her number when it was time to go home. I also gave her my number. Why not? She was cute. I got home and Keith was sitting at the table eating a sand which. He looked kinda bummed. So, I sat next to him. "Everything okay?" I asked looking at him. He nodded and said "How can you tell if you like a girl?" I chuckled a little. It was cute. "You like a girl?" I asked, he looked at me. "I think." "Well, little guy, do you like the way she looks, the way she acts?" He sat there for a minute, and looked at me and said "I like the way she looks." I nodded. "Most guys like girls by like her." I was gonna walk away but he stopped me, "Wait.. how do I know if she likes me?" I sat down. "Well, you gotta ask her. If she says she does, then she does. If she says she doesn't like you, then she's two things, lying. Or she's trying to play it cool." Keith was satisfied at my answer and walks away. Julie walks in. "He likes girls?" she asked. "Yeah, sure seems like it." she gets herself a glass of milk, "My baby is growing up." I laughed a little. "What about you, do you like anybody?" she asked I laughed a little. "I'm not really into the whole liking girls thing." she looked at me funny. "I'm not gay." she nodded "I just haven't really had a decent relationship, and I just kinda gave up on liking people." Julie sits next to me. "Why? Someone break your heart?" she asked. I nodded my head. I wanted to open up to Julie, but I couldn't. I don't know why I couldn't.

The next morning, I woke up before Erica. I was surprised that I did. I wanted to see Liz again, so I texted her and asked if we could meet up. We did. She picked me up outside of the house. We went to the beach and made out for a little bit. Then it was time to go to school. She drove me to school. When we pulled up out front, Emily and Erica was walking up. They look at us talking. I leaned over and kissed her. When we pulled away, I got out and went to my locker. Erica and Emily walked up behind me. "Who was that girl, you were kissing?" Emily asked in disgusted. I smiled. "Nobody. I don't know who your talking about." Erica hit me in the chest. I smiled. I like the fact that they want to know so bad. I kept telling them, I didn't kiss anybody outside. They kept asking. So I finally told them, it was a girl I met. They walked away. At lunch, I sat with Erica, like she texted me and told me to do. Soon all of her jock friends came. At my old school, everybody hated them. How is it they are popular, but no one even likes them? They didn't even notice I was there. I just sat there and messed around with my new phone. I got a phone call. It was my P.O. I haven't heard from her since I got here. She was at the school. She actually came in the Cafe and we went to an empty table to talk. She had me do a piss test. I use to hate these. I use to be to fucked up to pass. But this time was different. I passed. When I sat down, I explained to Erica who that was. And I also had to explain to everyone else what kind of drugs they can find in your pee. "Have you been caught with these drugs?" one of the girls asked. "Yeah, I've been caught with all kinda of drugs in my piss, they stopped testing me." everyone looked amazed. Erica asked, "Does it test for alcohol." I nodded. They didn't say anything for the rest of the block. It was kinda.. weird. No one knew anything about it. It was like, no one done anything bad here. During gym, we went outside. I was sitting on the bleachers, listening to my I-pod, when Emily pulled me behind. No one could see us. She kissed me. It was a very passionate kiss. I kissed back. We both ended up on the ground. I was on top. When we pulled away, I was smiling. "I've been wanting to do that for a while now." she admitted. "I have too." she looked surprised. "Really? I just thought you didn't like me." I wanted to tell her that I liked her. I thought about telling her, I just liked the way she looked. But that wasn't nice. "Yeah." Is all I could say. I didn't want to hurt her feelings. I got saved when the teacher yelled for every body to go back to the school. For the whole day at school, it was kinda awkward seeing Emily afterwords. I seen her three times before my 6th period. 8 times during my 7th and all 8 and 9th. I didn't want to tell her I didn't like her. But I think I did. It was weird for me to have her in my mind all day and everyday. I guess it's easier to say, 'I don't like you' than actually meaning it." I never really had this feeling for somebody. DAMMIT. I GOTTA STOP THINKING ABOUT HER. After school, I knew that it was a routine, for the girls to come back to the house. So I tried to go out and find some of my own friends. I never had to make my own friends. The things I did, kinda brought friends to me. So I tried to think of things I was good at. Football. I'm a very good football player. So, I went to the football field. I watched as some losers threw the football and got tackled. I was getting a kick out of it actually. It was funny how much these guys suck. I was laughing when a guy walks over to me. "Whats so funny." he said in a mean voice. I wasn't scared, so I said, "Your throwing it to the wrong person." his friends laughed, he looks back at his friends, and back at me, smiling. "What the hell does that mean?" So, I stood up. "Your throwing it to a a guy who can't catch to save his life. He's left handed." the guy looked at me funny. "How do you know that?" I shook my head, "Have you asked him? Look at his posture, he's a lefty, and your throwing him the ball on the right." the guy continued to stare at me. I felt uncomfortable by the way every body was just staring at me. "Fine." They walk on the field. "Martin, go left." When the QB, yelled hike, he threw it to, I'm guessing a kid named Martin, had caught it. The guy walked over to me. "I'm Tommy." he put his hand out. I shook it. He asked what school I went to and I told him, he told me that he goes to the same school. I practiced with them for a little while and then it got dark, so we started walking to the parking lot where our cars where. As I was unlocking my car, I heard a familiar voice. So I turned around. It was a familiar voice. It was Emily. She hugged Tommy, and kissed him. I just got into my car and left, not saying anything to anybody at home, and went to sleep.

The next day at school was terrible. I seen Tommy and Emily kiss four times. I tried ignoring her, but she kept on smiling at me, and talking to me through the whole day. She doesn't understand, I didn't want her to kiss me, if she was going to get back with her ex. I was stupid when I told Tommy I would meet him at the field at 5. When we were in AP Chemistry, I was pissed when Emily would sit next to me and rub all over me. I don't think she knew, that I knew, that she was with her ex. I remember me saying "Don't touch me." To her in a hurtful voice. I didn't mean for it to come out that way, it just happened. I was still thinking about it when, Erica came in. Finally, she hit him, annoyed of me ignoring her. "My parents are going to be out of town this weekend." she said drawing my attention. "Really." I smiled deviously. Erica knew why I smiled. It took me 10 minutes to convince her that having a party would be awesome. I told her, she could invite all of her cheerleader friends. Really, why would I mind? She asked where would Keith go, if he knows about the party then he will def. tell mom. So I made plans to call their grandma to see if he was able to stay there. Then, I asked Keith's friend if it was okay if Keith was able to spend the night there. So I made plan A and B,  
in case something went wrong. It was official, we was going to have a party. I had Erica call the people she knew, while I went to the field. When I got home, Erica, Julie and Tom was at the table. I thought that Erica got caught. I sat down. They wanted to talk about them going away tomorrow. "Dejuan, we're going out of town tomorrow, and we want to make sure that you are going to be able to stay here with Erica." I nodded and said "Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" I asked confused. They exchanged looks at each other. "Well, you know about your past, and how if you..." Tom started to say, but I interrupted him. "Yeah, now that I remember that, I do." I said looking at confused Erica. I'm glad that the parents can't share my past with their children. All I gotta do, is be on my best behavior. This party, doesn't seem like a very good idea. But then again, I haven't done anything bad out here. So why not have some fun?

The next day, me and Erica went to the store and got a lot of things for everybody. When we got home, I drove Keith to plan B. When I got home, there was people arriving. By the time 2:00 came around, people were already drunk and dancing. I didn't drink anything. I promised myself, that I wouldn't. I went to my room to grab my I-pod since Erica's was dying. I heard my bedroom door slam. I looked behind me. It was Emily. She walked over to me, all drunk. She was spilling her drink all over my floor as she was walking over to me. She had tripped. I grabbed her arm and helped her up. "You okay?" I asked. She nodded and kissed me. We fall on my bed, kissing. It was going well until, she tried to take my pants off. I stopped her. I didn't think anything when she took my shirt off. Then hers came off. But when she tried to take my pants off, I had to stop her. I wasn't going to sleep with a drunk girl, especially when im sober. "You don't want to have sex with me?" she asked sitting up on my lap, looking down at me. I shook my head. "Making out is okay, but that's too far." This part I didn't understand. She grabbed my hands and placed them on her boobs. I just stared at her. "You can honestly sit there and not want to have sex with me after, you feel these babies?" she asked me. I wanted to do it. It just didn't feel right. I have changed since I came here. At my old school, if I would have been in this situation, I would have her screaming my name. But this was different. She got mad that I wasn't answering and took my hands off her boobs. She then put her shirt back on and laid next to me. "You can lay here if you want." I said looking at her. She looked tired. She nodded. I tucked her in. I had let her know, that there was a bathroom and I brought her up a glass of water along with a bucket. I went downstairs. The next morning, Me and Keith was cooking breakfast, when Erica and Emily came down. I greeted them both with a good morning. "Wow, cleaned the house, huh?" Erica asked. "Yeah, here you guys go, I just made some breakfast." Keith runs outside, and Erica ran to throw up. Me and Emily stood there, kinda awkwardly. I had to break the silence. "You feeling okay?" I asked her, as she sat on the stool and started to eat her bacon. "Yeah." she nodded. "Look, about last night.." She interrupted me. "Don't, I don't want to talk about it, okay." I respected that. "Yeah, I'm going to go play with Keith." I said walking outside.

That Monday morning, Emily came up to me. She looked like a hot mess. Her hair was in a messy bun. She was wearing sweats with shorts hanging out, with sneakers and a baggy, but not too baggy, shirt. Also, it looked like she's been crying. I asked her if she was alright. She just hugged me tightly, crying. "What happened?" I asked hugging her. "My boyfriend broke up with me." she said crying harder. I thought to my self, "don't you always get back together," but I didn't say it. I just continued to hug her. Erica came up to us. "Hurry, fix your self. Tommy's coming." My eye's went wide, and my stomach started to turn. I pretended not to notice the girls, so I got into my locker. I was fiddling with the things in my locker. I felt extremely uncomfortable when Emily yelled. "Of course Dejuan, I would love to go out with you tonight." she said with a giggle. I looked at her, then to Tommy standing on the other side of the hall, mean mugging me. As soon as my eyes landed on him, I looked at my locker again. During gym, I hid from Emily and her ex boyfriend. Somehow, Tommy managed to find me. "Hey, how the hell you gonna date my girlfriend." I looked at him and put my I-pod in my pocket. "Pretty sure she's not your girlfriend anymore." Oh shit great job, I thought in my head. "Still, dude I thought we were friends. How can you do that to me?" Tommy sat down on the bleachers. "Dude, I didn't even know I was going out with her." I sat next to him. "Is it really over between you two?" I asked. "I don't know, Dejuan." I patted his shoulder. "Find, out." Tommy nodded and ran to find Emily. Erica came up and sat next to me, and overlooked the rest of the class. "You like her, don't you?" she asked me. I didn't want to talk to her about it. I was still getting use to everything around here. So far, my high school isn't to fond of me. Plus, I was still messing around with Liz. "I don't know." I said trying to sound, like I didn't know. Then again, I could. It always works. "Like I said before Dejuan, don't mess with Emily, her life's complicated." I looked her, I had to squint. The sun was bright. "Yeah, but it was only a kiss." I confessed. "Yeah, but everybody at the party seen her go in your room. 30 minutes later, you came out. Your telling me nothing happened?" I wish something happened, but nothing did. "Right, nothing happened. I wouldnt do that to Emily. I respect her a lot more than that, Erica." she looked at me. She knew it was true. Just by the way it had sounded. I looked at her, then back at the class. "Yeah, I know you did." she gets up and walks away. I followed far behind her. After school, I was just about to get into the car with Erica, when Emily stopped me. I told Erica to go without me. I'll walk home. "I'm sorry, about earlier." Emily said in a sad tone. "Don't worry about it." I said looking at her. "I was just upset about Saturday, and when Tommy broke up with me." she said looking away as we walked toward the duck pond. "I didn't sleep with you because, that's not what you wanted." she looked at me. "Actually, now that I think about it, it was a good idea that we stopped, when we did." "Yeah, it is. It's not that I didn't want to, 'cause I was tempted. It's just not how I do things." she giggled a little bit and pushed me lightly with her body. I smiled at her. "I do like you." she said. I smiled at her, knowing that I had to say something back. "I like you too." I confessed. "Really." she sounded surprised. "Why do you sound so surprised." I asked. "I don't know. When we were in the bathroom when you got here, and you was going to kiss me, you stopped." I remembered that. "The reason for that wasn't because I didn't like you. I didn't think it would be right, being my first day there and already making on the hottest girl." I smiled and so did she. "You think I'm hot?" She asked. "Hell yes. Your beautiful." We talked about how hot I was, then how hot she was. The whole way home.  
**The end**


	4. Bitch!

Fourth Chapter. Good one.. I think :)!

That day me and Emily sat in my rooom, on my bed, talking. We talked about a lot of random stuff. Then she asked me a question. "What was your life back in Minnesota?" I didn't want to tell her, I did drugs, I drank while sleeping with random girls every night. I'm not good at opening up. I have to trust them a whole hell of a lot to even tell them I have a problem with girls, and sex. I told Julie because she is my 'mom'. I looked at Emily with a weird look. I was judging on if I should tell her, or If I shouldnt. So I decided to lie to her. I use to lie. Not since I came here. "It was boring. Um, I never had anything to do." I said lying through my teeth. I know I shouldnt lie to something that makes me feel so good, so important. But I did and it's over with. She just looked at me. I hope she couldn't tell that I was lying. We just talked somemore. Then when we ran out of things to say or tell eachother, we played 360. It's a surprise to me that she's never played 'Just Dance'. Best game ever. We danced to it. Then it was time for Emily to go home. Erica came into my room after she left. "I knew you liked her." she said standing in the doorway. "What?" I said, to hide my feelings. "I do not. She's cool to hang out with." I said, trying to sound convincing. She walks over and puts her arm around me, as I sat on my bed. "Just admit it, dude." I looked at her and smiled. I didn't want to admit it. If I did, that would be another thing that would make me vulnerable to the world. "No, I'm not going to, because I don't like her anymore more than I like you or Keith." I said trying to get her off my back. "If you say so." she said getting up and walking toward the door. Before she leaves she says to me, "If you really don't, don't play her. She doesn't deserve that." Erica walks out. I close my door, and lay on my bed looking up at the ceiling, thinking. Soon, I drifted off to sleep.

Saturday morning came. I woke up came downstairs. I must have been the last one up, 'cause when I came downstairs, everybody was eating lunch. "I slept through breakfast?" I asked, grabbing a piece of pizza that Erica had made. "We didn't want to wake you, so we left you sleep." I sat down with everybody else. "What's going on today?" I said looking around the kitchen. It was cleaned. A lot cleaner than what it usually is on a saturday. "My sister, her husband and 3 kids are coming over for a visit." Tom said, taking a drink of his coffee. "Oh, should I leave and come back later?" I asked. "No, sweetie. We want you here. You're part of the family too." When she said that she had this big smile on her face. Tom walked into the living room to watch the 12:00 news. "Besides, I need someone here to keep me company." She whispered to me as she got up and followed Tom into the living room. "Let me guess, your aunt doesn't like your mom?" I said, looking at Erica. "Actually, the whole side of my dads, doesn't like any of us." I was shocked. I couldn't believe what she was saying. How could anyone not like a nice enough family that would take in a drug, alcoholic and sex addict. "Why?" I asked. Erica said in a hush tone, "They don't think we're good enough." Oh was all I could say. "Do they have 16,17 year old daughter?" I asked with a smile on my face. Erica just shook her head. "Yeah, her name is Ashley. She hates me with a passion. Everytime they're here, she trys to make me look like an idiot." I sat there thinking, this could be super fun. A couple hours later, me and Julie were making lunch when Tom's sister came in with her two kids and her husband. They introduced me and they all went into the living room. Ashley was tall, skinny body, tan, with blondish brown hair and green eyes. She wasn't bad looking. She came in and stood next to me. I glanced at her. She was smiling like a 7 year old on christmas day. I asked her what she was looking at, and she said me. That was kinda awkward. I walked over to the sink to get a towel and wipe up the mess me and Julie made, making cookies and lunch. When I turned around she was like three inches from my face. I stared at her. We stood there for a minute just staring at each other. Than Emily and Erica coughed really loud and I pushed Ashley out of the way and walked over to the cookies. Ashley walked past me smiling. She gave Emily a mean face and walked in and sat next to everybody on the couch. "You can't keep it in your pants for a minute can you?" Emily asked. I looked at her. "What do you mean? She came onto me. Thank you for coming when you did." I said putting the food in the stove. "You like flirting with my family and friends?" Erica asked as a joke. "Ha ha. Not very funny, do you want to like go somewhere?" I asked toward Emily. She nodded and me and her walked up to my bedroom. I could hear Tom's sister's husband, Joe, ask Tom, if it was okay for us to go up there. I didn't even wait for a response. When we got to my room, we both layed on the bed. "How are you doing?" I asked her. She looked over at me and smiled and said, "I'm good, what about you?" I sat up and looked down at her. "Perfect, now." I smiled, as she sat up and kissed me. I wanted to let it lead to a make-out, but I know that I shouldn't do that when at any moment, somebody can walk in. And someone did. Ashley. She walked in pertending to be confused about where her room was. I didn't think they were staying here. Was they? When she walked down the hall, I went down stairs and asked Tom and Julie, "Are they staying here?" they looked at eachother and said, "Yes." Great. Now I'm stuck with that crazy girl. She don't even know who I am, and she's trying to be all touchy touchy. I went back to the room and Emily and Erica was playing just dance. "Come on, turn it on three players. Play with us." Emily said. "No, I rather sit here and watch you guys shake your ass." I said, laying on the bed. That night, I called Emily and we sat on the phone with eachother as I watched T.V, she did whatever. "What are you doing?" I asked her. "Sitting here on the phone with you, why?" she asked. "No reason, just wondering." I said. "Oh alright. Think it's weird that we talk like this, and I'm Erica's best friend?" she asked me. "I don't know. She seems okay with it when we go upstairs and make out." I said with a little joke in my voice. "Yeah, we do do that huh?" she said giggling. I laughed, "Yeah, but it's okay. If she didn't like us to talk, than she'll tell us." I added. "Do you like Ashley." she asked. "Hell no, I don't. why would you ask that?" I asked with a nasty face. "You almost kissed her in the kitchen." she replied in a low voice. I could tell this bothered her. "I wouldn't have kissed her." I told her. "Even if she did kiss me. I don't like her. I can promise you that." I said. It was quiet on the phone for a couple minutes. Then I had to make sure she was still there. "You still there?" I asked and she responded quickly. "Yes I'm still here." She said, kinda mumbling. "If your tired.." I tried to say but she interupted. "I'm not tired okay." Emily said it in a harsh mean voice. "Okay, damn. You don't have to be a bitch about it." Then I heared a click. I looked at my phone and she hung up on me. So I went to bed.

The next morning, I woke up with 8 missed calls. They were from Emily. I didn't even call her back. I just went downstairs ate breakfast. After lunch, Erica and I were planning on going to the mall. When we were getting ready to go, Ashley invited herself there. Also, we had to pick up Erica's boyfriend. So soon arrived at the mall. I wouldn't have went, if I would have known that Emily was going to be there. We walked over to her, I kept on walking. As we started walking, I tried to ignore her. But we kept doing stuff that made us talk to eachother. Ashley was getting on my last nerve. She kept rubbing all over me, and talking to me. It was getting very annoying. It kept Emily from talking to me, so that was the only good thing. We ended up going to a moive. After the movie, we drove home. We all ended up on Erica's bedroom floor. Ashley didn't want to lay on the floor. So she laid on the bed. I layed between Erica and Emily. Erica's boyfriend layed on the other side. After the movie I went outside and Emily followed me. "Why didn't you pick up the phone last night?" Emily asked. "'Cause you hung up on me and I fell asleep." I told her. "I didn't hang up on you." she said. "Really, it seemed like you did." I told her. She didn't say anything. She just stood there, staring at me. "Whatever." She mumbled and started to walk away. "Yeah, whatever." I mumbled back, she turned around. "How am I suppose to believe that you like me, when we fight?" she asked. "What does fighting have to do with my feelings for you?" I asked her. She thought for a second. "Because you say mean things to me." I thought of what I said to her. I did call her a bitch. I appologized and she just continued to walk away. I didn't understand why I called her that. I would never in my life, call Emily a bitch. She wasn't a bitch. She was probably the most coolest girl of Erica's friends. I ran after Emily. I caught up to her before she unlocked her car door. "I'm sorry." I said grabbing her arm. Emily turned around and shoved me. "What did I do?" I asked. "Your not aloud to touch me." She said in a harsh voice. It didn't scare me. "I'm not aloud to touch your arm?" I asked smiling. "No your not. You are an asshole." she kinda yelled. I walked up to her to where I was three inches from her face. "I'm not an asshole. I just can't stand you." I walked away. I know I didn't mean that. I love being around Emily. But I just wanted to hurt her feelings. And before I shut the door, I seen her crying as she drove off.


	5. Caught Up

5th Chapter.

A couple days gone by. When I woke up everybody went out for lunch. I woke up late. So I didn't feel like going. I thought I was alone. But I wasn't. Crazy was still home. I was sitting on the couch watching t.v when she came out looking like a whore. She had a low low cut short shorts. These weren't even low I don't know whats lower than low cut. You could see her whole upper thigh. She had on no shoes, hair up in a pony tail, and a belly shirt. It looks horrible. She doesn't know how to rock it. She came over and I could tell she was looking for some dick. But I wasn't going to give it to her happy ass. As soon as she sat down her hand went straight toward my zipper. "Aye!" I said scooting a little to the right. "Why are you scooting away?" She asked sitting next to me again. Ashley grabbed my shorts and started tugging it down. "What the hell are you doing?" I asked, standing up. "I can't handle my self anymore." Ashley got up and shoved me to the floor kissing me the whole way down. As I struggled to get off of her, she struggling to get me naked. I wasn't wanting to sleep with her. I didn't find my self attracted to her. She was a little rude bitch. "Come one. I know you want me." she said kissing my stomach. "No I don't want you." I said, firmly. "If you say so." She said taking my shirt off. "OO this is going to be fun." she mumbled "No It's not. In a minute I'm going to flip you over and your going to see how fun it is." I said in a mean, strict voice. She didn't understand the fact that I didn't want to have sex with her. She just kept kissing me. I finally gave in and kissed her back. We didn't do anything but kiss. After 15 minutes of kissing, she brought me back to my room. We made out and touched each other for another 15 minutes. By touching I mean, I felt her up she did the same to me. It was an alright type of deal. I didn't want it to be anymore than this. I like sex, well still. But I wasn't trying to have sex with Erica's cousin. Somehow, she managed to be wearing a bra and underwear, when I had came out of the bathroom 10 minutes later. I thought that she was trying too hard, she must have thought she was trying to less. I told her that she needs to cool it off a little bit. She didn't understand the such meaning. She just kept trying to pull my shorts off. "Come on, it's my last day here." she whined. "No, I told you, making out will be fine. As long as you know how to get off." I said in a calm voice. I wasn't trying to excite her or anything. "Okay, fine." she said getting up and walking out, carrying her clothes. I laid there for a minute. A minute became an hour. When I woke up, I walked downstairs where it was quite. I looked around and found bags. I knew they were leaving. The sooner the better. I looked outside and they were outside. I walked outside. I was offered to play a game of football. So I did. I was on teams with Erica, Julie, and Tom's sister. While the boys and Ashley was on the other team. I was kinda glad that Ashley was on the other team. I didn't know if everybody or hell if anybody knew about me and Ashley's make out session while they were out. I didn't try to make it seem suspicious. But Ashley did. She wouldn't look at me, or even tried to cover me. She just ignored me. I didn't want anyone to be suspicious. Later that night they had left. I had to give her a hug. I didn't want to. But in order for it to play out smoothly, I had to.

* * *

At school was terrible. I was ignored by half of the people I talk to. Erica gave me dirty looks when I walked past her. Emily must have told everybody what I had said to her. I'm not going to let it get to me, so I'm going to let it go. At lunch I didn't even try to sit with Erica, Emily and their friends. I went and sat outside. I got a phone call outside. It was Liz. "Hello cutie." I said with a smile. "Hey, Dejuan." she said. It had sounded like she's been crying. "What's wrong?" I asked. I was worried about her. "My ex stopped by and um... he hit me a couple times." she said in between crying. "I'm going to be right over." she stopped me. "No, D.J your in school." I thought for a minute. "I don't care. You need to call the cops." I said. "No, he'll come back and do it even worse than this time. she said with fear in her voice. "I'm coming over, no questions asked." I told her I was hanging up and I drove to her house. I had Erica's key's since I drove that day. When I got there and she let me in, the place was trashed. Her lamp was shattered, her table was flipped. Her couch was torn at the end. When I looked at Liz she looked fucked up. She had three cuts, a black eye, and a lot more bruises and she walked with a limp. I told her I was taking her to the hospital. So I did. Turns out, she has 3 broken bones in her leg. a fractured rib. And she has a broken arm. All I could do was hold her. I didn't want to let go of her. She was hurt really bad and it sucks that I can't help her pain. When the doctor came in and made her file a report, he was staring at me. I didn't think anything of it, then it clicked. He thinks I done this to her. "I didn't do this to her." I blurted it out to him. He nodded his head unconvinced. "He didn't my ex boyfriend done it to me." Liz said handing him the paperwork when she was finished. When the police came and took Liz's statement, it was finally time to leave. It was 15 minutes til school ended. So I told Liz that she's going to spend the day at the house with me. She agreed. We went and picked up Erica and we drove home. Me and Liz spent half the day in my room. There was a knock on the door. I answered it. It was Emily. I told her I couldn't talk and shut the door. Me and Liz fell asleep on my bed. I laid one way, and she laid the other.

* * *

The next morning, I had looks when I helped Liz outside and I drove her home. When we got to her house, we asked if a police officer would sit inside with her. So nothing goes wrong. They agreed. When I got home, there was tons of questions jumping up at me. "Who was that girl?" "Why was she here?" Why was she beat up?" I told them to shut up and let me talk. "Her name is Liz and she got beat up by her ex boyfriend. She was scared to go home after school yesterday, so I brought her here and we fell asleep." I said calmly. "She lives alone?" Tom asked. "Yeah, she's 19." Julie and Tom exchanged looks. "She's 19.?" Erica said surprised. "Erica why don't you head to school and we'll take Dejuan when we talk to him. Erica grabbed her things and headed out the door. "You shouldn't have girls in your bedroom after dark." Tom said clearly. "She's hurting, Tom. I couldn't stand the fact that if she goes home and he comes over it might not be a couple broken bones, or a rib cage. It'll be worse. Death." I said looking at Julie and Tom. "Did she tell the police?" Julie asked. "Yeah, but they'll try for a couple of days, and give up. She'll never be safe, Julie. NEVER." I said scared out my mind. Tom looked at me. "I see that you care a lot about this girl, but you can't protect her if he comes back." Tom said. "But I can try. Tom, my dad hit me and my mom. It never stopped. Each time, it got worse and worse. He'll say it'll never happen again. It always does. It never stops until he's behind bars." I said, with tears rollin' down my face. That was the only time I ever, told anyone about that. I haven't talked about my dad to them. Just my mom. I got up, got my bag from my room, and went outside to Julies car. I was late for school, so Julie had to sign me in. When I got to 1st period, I had to sit there for 10 minutes and it was time for 2nd. This class sucks, 'cause Emily was in it. I just ignored her and did my work. At lunch, I got a phone call from Liz. I opened it quickly, "Hello." I said kinda fast. "They caught him." said sounding happy. "They told me he'll be in jail for a long time." I felt so happy to hear them words. "That's awesome, Liz. It really is. Now you don't have to be so scared." I said with a smile. "Yeah, they're going to keep a police officer outside and out back just in case someone else tries to do his dirty work for him." She said still with happiness in her voice. "Don't worry. No one will come. He wants to do it himself." We talked for a couple minutes then I had to go to class. During gym I was actually glad to be outside in the fresh air and be happy. When we got home I wanted Emily. Badly. I couldn't keep her out of my mind. I wanted her to feel me inside her. I couldn't get her out of my head. I didn't want to sleep with her. So I had to call someone else to do the job. So I called Jessica Baker. She was the girl I had slept with when I first got here. When she came over it was all bad. She didn't even look like the way I thought she did. She use to dress different, now she dresses like a whore. Before, she dressed like a nerd mixed with a skater chick. It was kinda sexy. Since we have done this before, I thought there would be no sense in letting our time be waste by talking. So I kissed her and slipped my tongue in her mouth. Then, I quickly pulled her shirt off. Mine came off shortly after hers. A couple minutes later, my shorts and her pants came off. About a half hour later, I had to sneak her not only past my foster parents. But past Erica and Emily. I almost made it. Until, they had to go upstairs to Erica's room. "Oh, I didn't know you had company." Erica said, looking at Jessica. "Yeah, we were hanging out for a little bit. Why?" I asked looking at Emily staring down Jessica. "I was just wondering Dejuan. I thought my mom told you, no sluts aloud!" Erica said, implying to Jessica. "Erica." I said to get her to walk away. I took Jessica to her car, kissed her goodbye and went up to Erica's room to yell at her. "What the hell is your problem?" I yelled. "Don't come in here yelling at me." Erica said standing up. "Why shouldnt I? You made Jessica feel like shit today." I told her. "Oh and you didn't make her feel used?" Emily said joining in. "I don't think you have a say in it." I told Emily. "I don't think you should be coming in here, and telling people what to do." Erica said. "You guys don't know what me and Jessica did, to be calling her a slut." I said calmly. "We don't want to know. By the way she looked, Dejuan. We know what you guys did." Emily said. "I'm single. I'm aloud to be with other women." I replied. "Not sleeping with them. Dejuan, if you want a girlfriend-" That's when I had to stop Erica right there. "I don't want a girlfriend. I never once said I wanted a girlfriend." I informed them. "You don't want a girlfriend?" Emily asked, kinda disappointed. "No, I don't. If I did, I wouldn't be single right now." It was true. If I wanted to have a girlfriend, any of the girls at the school would love to date me. Hell the women sitting next to Erica would. I just walked out. I couldn't stand in there another minute.

* * *

That night, I had to go somewhere. Anywhere. I called up them boys that came up to me when I first got here. I wanted to get away. Luckily, they were having a party that night. So I got directions and took a cab over. As soon as I got there I could tell that it was wild. There was people running everywhere, music blasting. It was on the beach so it was pretty awesome. Within a couple hours, I was pretty wasted. I had just came out of the 'make out car' with some girl that thought I was cute. I went drank some more. As I drank down the rum, I had had a flashback. It was of me and my friend Darrell, drunk as can be. We pasted out at this local pizza place because we had too much to drink. If I don't get home, I might just fall asleep on the beach. So I decided to go home. As I was walking home, there was a few people going the same route as me. Just until we hit my road. I had to call Erica and ask her to let me in. She had a few words to say to me as she walked me to my room. I just couldn't remember what they were. I forgot about school the next morning. So, when Erica woke me up she was surprised that I was already dressed and ready to go. I was feeling shitty but didn't want to look it. We made it to school without me throwing up. I bought me something to drink so I can keep my headache down. At lunch, I sat by myself and that's what attracted Erica and Emily to come over and see how I was doing. "You feeling better?" Erica asked sitting next to me. "No, feel like shit." I said putting my head down. "Why did you go out drinking?" Emily asked. "To get away." I mumbled. "What if my parents find out?" Erica asked. "They won't. No one here is going to mention it." I said, looking at them. "Promise me you guys." I added. They promised and walked away. When I got home I had anger to burn it off,I decide to play the 360. It was the only way I could get shit off my mind. If not that, then drugs. About a half hour later, Emily came in and sat on my bed as I was sitting on the floor. I looked at her. "Was there a girl in your room, yesterday when I wanted to come in and talk?" she asked, looking at me. "Yeah, there was. But it's not what you think. Its the girl you seen drive me to school that one day." She looks at me. "Oh." was all she could say. "It's really not what you think. She's having guy problems and I wanted her to come over and stay, so that her ex won't come over to her house and fuck with her." Emily looked at me then at the game I was playing. She looked kinda upset. "You sleep with her?" She asked. "No, I didn't. I have. But yesterday, no I didn't." We sat there in quiet for a couple minutes and I had to tell her that I was sorry. "I'm sorry for that comment I made about you." I said as sincere as I could make it. "It's okay." she said sounding like she didn't even care. "I don't think it's okay. Emily I hurt you, I can tell, cause you told half of the school." She didn't even look at me when she said this. "You did hurt me. I don't like being hurt. Especially by you, you said I'm a bitch and that you can't stand me." I felt super bad. "I don't like to be called an asshole. I really don't." I said to her. I sat up and put my hand in her lap, where her hand is at. I took her hand into mine. She smiled at my touch. I smiled too, There was one thing I wanted to do at that point. Kiss her. I wanted to for so long, and so bad. So I leaned up and kissed her. She responded quickly to it. We sat there for a couple minutes just kissing. Then for some reason, she started to giggle, and that made me giggle. We pulled away laughing. I don't think we knew what we were laughing to but we were laughing. I knew at that moment, that I could always laugh when she was around.


	6. It's Official

6th Chapter.

After 10 minutes of laughing about nothing, we stopped. When she looked at me, I could see that sparkle in her eyes. I kissed her. It was the best kiss in the world. No other girl could amount to this women here. Did I really just think that? I asked myself. "I gotta go." she mumbled bringing me out of my thought. "Why?" I asked her, confused on why she wanted to leave. "If I'm late, I'm grounded." I looked at my watch and it said 6:16. "It's not even 6:30, Em." she stood up and said, "I know." she just walked out. I got up and ran after her. "Look, I understand if you don't like me. But don't lie to me about going home." I said, very very confused. "I do like you. It's just I got a lot of stuff on my mind at the moment." I should have thought about what I was gonna say. But I didn't. "Are you seeing your ex?" I had asked. That's when her whole face changed. Over the years, I could tell when someone was lying their ass off. And she was. If it wasn't her ex, it was somebody else "Emily, your face changed. If your gonna lie, at least do it to where I won't find out." I told her "I'm not seeing my ex. I'm seeing somebody else." she mumbled to me. I knew it. I nodded. "I thought so." She shut her car door and walked over to me. "Why does that matter?" She asked, crossing her arms looking up at me. She looked beautiful in the sunlight. The way the sun hit me from behind made her squint. "If your gonna be kissing me like you were doing, I wanted to know if they're was another dude I had to worry about." I said, as sincere as I could make it. "Oh, so your implying that I'm a whore." I didn't try to imply anything. "No, I was just.." she interrupted me. "Then why did you ask me that question?" I was kinda mad. "Well, your kissing and all over me, and your seeing somebody." I said trying to make my point. "And we're not dating, the guy I'm seeing and I. We just hang out, enjoy each others company. Is that a bad thing?" She asked, not getting my point. "Dude, you don't get anything." I said walking away. She grabbed my arm and pulled me toward her, which I knew she would. "What do you mean by that?" She asked. "Just like me, alright. You'd kiss me and touch me. But your always going to go back to that one guy that you have special feelings over. Yes your "seeing someone" but it doesn't mean you won't go back to Tommy." I told her. "You think I still love Tommy?" She asked in confusion. "Yes, a little part of me, I think you do." She looked at me and walked over to her car. I caught up to her, and grabbed her arm. I guess I grabbed her arm, a little harder than I expected. 'Cause she turned around and shoved me. "Sorry, but don't leave when we're having a conversation." I said in a mean and harsh voice. I didn't mean for it to sound the way it did. But when somebody, especially a girl, walks away from me. I get extremely angry. She looked at me shocked. She shoved me once more, but a little farther than before. "Don't grab me or even talk to me like that. Call me when you calm the hell down." She gets in the car and drives away.

* * *

In the result of the conversation with Emily, I decided to visit Liz. "So, how are you?" I asked her sitting next to her. "Better. I'm not living in fear." she smiles a little bit. "Good." I told her. She kissed my cheek. "What was that for?" I asked her. "Being so nice to me. I'm really glad that you helped me when you did." she puts her hand on me. "I just know how you feel, that's all." She smiled at me, I smiled at her. Her eyebrow raised. Somehow she knew. She knew everything about me, by this one little look at me. "Who is this girl your falling in love with?" She asked. I started laughing. For one, I couldn't believe that she'd think that I was falling for somebody. And for two, I can't believe she'd know if I was without saying anything. "Nobody." I said, trying to hide my feelings. Hell I didn't even know that I was falling for somebody. "There's gotta be somebody. I can see that little sparkle in your eye. I know it's not me. Who is she?" She asked. She kept asking me, when I didn't say anything. "Okay, I'm not falling for her, but its my step sisters friend." She laughs. I didn't know why. "What are you laughing about?" Soon, her laughter dies. "It's just, I can read you like a book, dude." I smile. "Oh, is that true?" I asked, not convinced. "Yeah, and even though we'd slept together I think I know you pretty well." She said with a smile. "I can read you too." I said looking at her. She looked at me not convinced. "Oh really, so tell me something about me that you haven't already known." I looked at her for a minute. I looked around her house. I tried to find something that I haven't already known. "I noticed that every time you go to meet up with me, or I tell you I'm coming for a visit. You would get all ready, but show enough skin to get me to notice. I also notice, that you always smell like vanilla. That must be your scent." I said confident. "Alright, now tell me something about my personality." I smiled because this is all too easy. "I know that in your past that you have had a lot of trouble with guys. I know this because you like to show me affection when I'm around. But you don't need a guy like me. You need a guy that treats you with respect." I told her. I could tell that she was amazed. She didn't say anything. She just sat there smiling. She had something in her head. "So, I guess you can read people." I threw my hands in the air after she said this. "I told you." she looked at me and asked, "Tell me something about your past that no one knows." she asked. I just looked at her. I think she knew that I didn't want to tell her. "Just tell me, Dejuan. I let you see me in a state where I don't want anybody else to see me in." as she told me this, I felt bad. It was true. I don't think she wanted me to see her crying, helpless, and fear for her life. "My mom is a crack head. My dad went to jail and I was left on my own." I expressed to her. Liz knew there was something else I wanted to say. I just didn't know how. So she pushed me by asking, "Why'd your dad go to jail?" I let a tear fall from my cheek. I knew that tears made me vulnerable, to everybody and everything. I learned that the hard way. If I cried that meant that everybody else would think I'm defenseless, helpless, powerless. "When I was 9, I walked in my house. My dad was higher than the sky. He asked me to sit down. So I did. He asked if I ever became a man. I told him no. So he told me to take my pants off. I didn't know any better, so, I did. When my dad put his hand.. there, I began sobbing. He hit me. He hit me so hard I fell against the table. He told me that a man never cries. A man takes it like he has no fear. So I did. He touched me and he made me touch him. I didn't know that this was wrong, at the time. Then on my 12th birthday, I finally told my mom. I told her that he's touched me and you know what?" By then I had tears pouring down my face. I've never told anyone, not even the Johnsons'. "What?" she mumbled. She was in tears as well. She grabbed my arm and held it tightly. "After he went to jail, she blamed me. She said if I would have never told anyone. He'd still be there with her. He was the only one that would give her, her addiction. I cried for hours when I heard my mom tell me that. I had no clue how to react. She didn't do a line anymore. I watched my mom do 3, 4 hell even 5 lines of coke,before I even went to school." I stated. "A week later, she went and bailed him out. I was scared when he went to my room. He took off his belt. And beat me til I turned blue. Then he used his belt to tie me to my bed, as he touched, licked and rubbed all over my body. I wanted to cry so bad. But that's when I knew. Men don't cry on the site of pain. Or even, the fear of it." She hugged me. It was the tightest anyone has ever hugged me. I just cried into her shoulder. She rocked me back and forth, telling me that she was sorry. I told her it wasn't her fault. She just kept saying it over and over. About a half an hour later. I woke up to my phone ringing. I had fallin asleep in her arms. I woke up and answered my phone. "Hello?" I answered. "Dejuan, it's midnight. Where the hell are you?" Tom asked yelling through the phone. "I'm so so sorry, I'll be right home." I hung up kissed and hugged Liz bye and went home.

* * *

Since it was a Friday, I was grounded to my room. I had the 360, Wii, and my phone taken away. They told me in jail, we have T.V. So they let me keep my T.V. At dinner, it was pretty quite. All you heard was the forks hitting the plates of the ones who was free to do anything that night. Neither, Tom or Julie has talked to me since they opened the door for me last night, and grounded me. When dinner was finished me and Julie was doing the dishes. "Why were you over and Liz's midnight?" Julie asked. I looked up at her. I was afraid to answer that question. "I just have a lot of problems right now. I didn't mean to stay out that late." I had told her. I still didn't want to tell them about my dad. I told Liz, and it was hard. I had put a lot of trust in Liz. Julie looked at me. I continued to wash the plates. I could feel her staring at me. "I don't want you to lie to me Dejuan." She said to me. I finally looked at her. "I'm not, why would you think I'm lying to you?" I asked her. She shrugged and said, "I'm not saying that your lying. It's just if your wanting to talk to me. I'm a great listener." I could just die hearing them words. I knew I could trust her. It's just, I'm not going to take the chance of them looking at me any different than what they already look at me. After the dishes, I had to take out the trash.

* * *

The next day was great. They had a meeting with the foster agency. So I got to watch T.V and call Liz. "Hey, I didn't mean to get you into trouble last night." she said, sweetly. "Don't worry about it. It wasn't your fault." I replied. "Do you want to hang out?" she asked me. "Can't, grounded. It's a surprise that they're out of the house and that's why I'm calling you." I told her. "Oh, how much trouble did you get into?" she asked me. "Not very much, just yelled at and grounded." I answered her question. I talked to her for a few minutes and then by then Julie and Tom came home. I went outside for some fresh air. Only to find Emily and some girl I never seen before walking up. "Where's Erica? Emily asked looking like she didn't want to talk to me. "Not here. Went with her boyfriend to the mall." I said, by then they started to walk toward Emily's car. I ran after her. "Hey." I stopped her before she got in. "Sorry about last night." I told her. "Does it matter." she said getting into her car. "Yes." I said leaning into her car window. "It does matter. It always does. You matter. I don't see why you won't talk to me." I added. "Because you piss me off." she said coldly. "Alright, why?" I asked. "You hurt me and expect me to forgive you." she admitted. "I'm sorry for not being good at this shit. It's hard for me too." I told her. "How is it hard for you?" she asked me. "I've never been this sober for this long to have a girl not leave me, yet. I expected you to leave me a long time ago." I told her. She just sat there. Her friend was staring at me. That was really awkward. "I wouldn't have left you." Emily breaks the silence. She looks up at me. I look down at her. We stare at each other for a couple minutes. I just had to break the cold stare she was giving me. "I didn't know that then. I'm sorry." She looked away again. Then back up at me. "Why did you go over to Liz's last night?" That was the question I didn't want her to ask. "Just for some stuff, I needed to get off my chest." I told her. "Like what?" She replied. "Did you sleep with her?" She added. "No, for one she's on crutches. And two she's just a friend." I notified her. "Like me. I'm just a friend?" she asked me in a strange way. I didn't know what to say. I was caught off guard. "No, not like you." I said that and walked off. I thought it was smart til she got out of her car and yelled to me, "How in the hell can you say that to me?" I turned around. She was looking at me with her arms in the air. "I guess, I can." I told her. She walked over to me. "You can't. You haven't been true to your feelings. So you can't say that to me." How in the hell was I not true to my feelings. "Oh, whatever." I said to her loud enough my parents could have heard. "What do you mean by whatever. You haven't." She informed me. "Oh, really. I haven't? When I hurt you, I told you that I was sorry from my heart. Your the one that hasn't been true to your feelings." I kinda yelled at her. "Why, 'cause i yelled at you for grabbing me like your crazy?" she yelled back. "No, It's because everything I do you have an opinion to. I can't have friend that happen to be a girl, without you sitting over there telling me I don't have feelings for you." I said to her a little quieter to her than I did earlier. "I never said you can't have friends that are girls. It's just you say mean stuff to me. How am I going to believe that you are true about them if you don't express them." I couldn't believe what she just said to me. "If I think your going to be gone in a week or two, then I'm going to try to push you away. That's what my past done to me." I told her. I walked in the house. I didn't care how she felt. I didn't want to hear her stupid voice. When I got in the house, Julie and Tom wanted to talk to me. As I sat down I could tell it was about something serious. "We had a meeting with the foster agency this afternoon." Tom reminded me. "Yeah, how did it go?" I asked not really caring. I was still upset about Emily. "Well, they let us read some of the reports they have from the past 15 years." Julie told me. That's when I got scared. I didn't want them to know. I didn't think they were aloud to know that stuff. So I asked them. "Where you aloud to know that stuff?" I asked. "We didn't care if we knew or not. But the agency said that it would be a good idea to be told what's in store." Tom said. "In store? What does that mean?" I asked. "We're going to go through with the full adoption." I smiled. I got extremely happy. "Really?" I asked out of joy. "Yeah." they both said. All I could do was hug them. I hugged them for a long time. That night, I was waiting for Erica to come home to tell her the news. I was pacing back and forth trying to figure out how I was going to tell her. When she walked in with her boyfriend, I hugged her. She screamed as soon as I lifted her off her feet and spun her around. "Whoa, whats up with you?" She asked when I put her down. "Your parents... our parents, are going through with the adoption." I said with happy in my eyes. "I thought they were going to do that any ways?" she asked confused. When all three of us sat down, I finally told her. "Well, since I was a 'troubled teen', they wanted me to live with you guys for a while. Then when your parents liked me or seen the bad in me, they got to either give me up. Or adopt me. And that's what they did. They're adopting me." I smiled at her. She hugged me again. "That's great. I'm happy that you get to stay." Erica told me. Even her boyfriend said that it was awesome that I was staying with them.


	7. Slip Up

**CHAPTER 7**

At school I had to tell the news to somebody. I knew that Emily hated me. So I stayed as far from her as possible. When I got out of school Liz was standing there. I walked over to her. "What are you doing over here?" I asked giving her a hug. "I thought a little fresh air would be good for me." She said with a smile. "There's so much stuff I have to tell you." I told her. "What is it?" When I pulled away, I was smiling. I couldn't help it. It made me feel good about myself. "The Johnson's are officially adopting me." as soon as I said that Liz gave me a huge hug. "That's awesome." She said to me. "I know right. And thank you." I whispered into her ears. "What did I do?" She whispered back. "For being there when I told you my deep dark secret." I said giving her a peck on the cheek. She smiled which made me chuckle. "I'm going to be there for you I promise." When she told me that. I could feel it in my heart that she was serious about this." As we started walking toward my car, she told me she met somebody. "Who is he?" I asked. "He's 20, his name is Kyle." She said blushing. "Really? That's awesome really is. At least one of us is happy." I said kinda sad. "she bumped me. "What is going on with you and Emily?" I didn't want to tell her, so I tried to change the subject. "Your leg okay? I could carry you to my car? How did you get here?" I asked her. "It's fine, no and a cab. Now, tell me now." I looked up at all these people walking past us. "I'm not good at this stuff, Liz." I admitted to her. "Why? 'cause you messed up once?" She asked. "Not just once. It was a couple times before. It's just like her so much that, I don't mean to mess up." this was the first time that I ever opened up to a person. "Then, why don't you tell her this?" She asked as we got into the car waiting for Erica to come out. I sat in the back just in case Emily came or one of her other friends. "I can't. In case you haven't noticed, I'm not good at opening up." I said with a little smirk. "Noticed? I knew. You act like you want to tell somebody something, then you freeze up. And let it go." she said to me like it was nothing for her to tell me the way I act. I do act like that. It sucks that the girl I open up to, can read me like a book."Wow, you know me way to well." I said laughing as does she." When we looked up, Emily and Erica was getting in the car. It was an awkward silence, then we pulled up to Liz's apartment. I helped her up to her apartment. When I got back to the car Emily was in the back, so I sat up front. I could feel Emily's eyes on the back of my head. So, I wanted to fuck with her. I looked back at the car behind us, and before I looked up front, I smiled at her. Not the smile you give to someone that you like. But the smile to piss them off. And that's exactly what happened. She told me to turn around in a harsh voice. I laughed. She told me it wasn't funny. So I laughed again. She hit me in the back of my head. When we pulled up, Emily and Erica went inside without saying a word to me. I asked Erica for the keys, and I left. I wanted to leave. I drove everywhere I was aloud. First, I drove to the park. I sat by the pond watching the ducks. Then, I drove over to the courts. That's when I got a call from the two kids who invited me to their party a couple weeks ago. I told them I would. I did, well, when I went to their party. So tonight I'm going to push it to the limit.

* * *

That night I left right after dinner. I locked my door so no one could get in. Made sure I had the key, and went to the party. I got totally wasted. I drank at least 7 beers and a couple of shots. I had a three some with two girls I don't even remember what they looked like. Well, while I was getting dressed in the bedroom of this house, the police came. No one told me. I walked out and had to put my hands in the air. My belt was coming off my pants, I didn't even put my shirt or my shoes on. I spent the night at the police station. When I came to the front desk, there stood the Johnson family. I was sitting in the jail cell with no shoes on, shirt and my belt was undone but I couldn't keep my pants up because it wasn't tight enough. When I came over to them, I looked like hell. I knew the police probably already told them that I was at a party. I could see the disappointment in their eyes. I never wanted them to look at me like that. But they did. It hurt me just as much as it hurt them. When we got home, they sent us to our rooms so they could talk. I was laying in my bed drifting off to sleep, when Keith came in. "Are you leaving?" he asked so sweetly. "No, bub I'm not leaving." I told him to sit next to me and he did. "Why were you with the police?" When he asked this I felt so bad. I looked at him. "When you do something bad, like not listen to your parents you go there." I wanted to make sure he knew that it wasn't a good place to go. I started to tell him a lot more stuff about it. Some true, some not. I wanted him to think it was as horrible then it actually is. Then I heard Julie and Tom yelling for me to go down. I walked downstairs scared of what the consequence may be. I didn't think of it. They have the power to give me up.


	8. Just Fine

8th Chapter.

When I came down the steps, Julie was staring at me with dissapoinment in her eyes. "We have come to a conclusion of you to be punished." Tom told me. "Good, I want to be punished." I told them. I did. I didn't want to come off clean. " I also don't want you to send me away." I told them looking down. Julie grabbed my hands. "We're not going to give you away. We told you your going to be apart of this family and that's what happening. You have to promise us that you are not going to get drunk again." I wanted to hear them words. I agreed. They told me that I have to start helping out at the Charity place. I'm scheduled to start working next week. I was kinda upset about that. But it was okay, at least they weren't going to give me away.

* * *

About a month later I've been working at the Charity and the adoption went through. Tom and Julie was going to treat us to a water resort. I never been to a water resort. They're going with one of Tom's friend and his family. So I have people to hang out with. When we first arrived, it was an amazing feeling. Seeing all of the cute girls in bikini's, and seeing the water rides and smelling the food. We got to go by our selfs the first day. Just the older kids. So Erica, a girl named Madison and her twin sister Morgan went with us. Morgan was pretty, but I liked Madison the best. She had long dark hair. Skinny, with a tan body. She was amazing. I remember when we went to get food, I just stared at her. She knew it. I didn't care. I just loved the way she looked. That night, the boys including me had a hotel room while the parents had one next to us and the girls had another room. That night I snuck in there room when Erica texted me. We played a game of truth or dare. I was dared to kiss Erica and Madison. The kiss between Erica was just a peck on the lips, which was extreamly awkward. But the kiss between me and Madison was 6 seconds. I know that's not long but it was alright. The next morning we got to go to the indoor pool. We had so much fun. I met at least 3 girls there. I got their number and we were suppose to 'do something' later. Before I had left to meet up with the girls, Erica came in my hotel room. "Can we talk?" as soon as she asked that, a cold chill came down my spine. I don't like them horrible words. "Sure, whats up?" I asked, laying on my bed. "What's up with you and Emily?" as soon as her name rolled off her tongue, I was angry. Not at Erica, but at myself. "What do you mean?" I asked playing dumb. "You know, every time your around one another, all you do is argue." I looked at her. She was telling the truth. I don't know where it started. It just did. "I truthfully don't know. It was cool, then all of a sudden she started to hate me." I told Erica the truth. "Can I give you my opinion?" she asked. I told her yes. I would love to hear this. "I think it's you two like each other so much that you can't stand one another." I chuckled. As ridiculous as that sounded it was only part true. I do this all the time. That's how I can't keep a girl. I get so close to them, that I push them away. I do that intentionally. I can't really tell you why. I wasn't going to let Erica know. "So, you think that we like each other so much, that we can't stand each other so we hate each other.?" I asked, confused. "Yes. Do you like her?" she asked me knowing that since she had me in a comfortable zone, she could ask it. I wanted to try to open up to Erica better. So I told her. "Yes, I do like her." She smiled so big it was bigger than the sun. She hugged me. "I knew it." I hugged her back and she pulled away. "Have you told her?" I nodded my head. "Yes, I did. I told her that I like her, and she doesn't want anything to do with me." Erica's smiles faded. "How did you say it?" she asked thinking that there could be a reason why she was mad at me. "It doesn't matter how i said anything. She doesn't want to be around me."

* * *

At school the next morning, there was a little rumor going around saying I hurt Emily's feelings, so I was the schools enemy. Kids talked behind my back, posted things in my locker. That day after school I was pretty pissed. I wanted and needed to talk to Emily to make sure everybody knew she didn't get her feelings hurt be me, well, intentionally. "Emily, we need to talk." she turned to look at me. Her friends were staring at me, then her and they walked away. "What?" she said as cold and rude as she can make it. "Why does everybody think that I hurt your feelings?" she shrugged and replied sarcastically, "Wow, I don't know." I got more angry. I didn't need her ticking me off. "Look Emily, I don't need people to hate me for something that you did." she looked more pissed than I was. She then stood up and we were eye to eye. "Something I did?" she asked back at me, and I nodded. "I didn't do anything to you. I have been honest about my feelings to you, and what do you do. Blow me off." I shook my head in the lies she had said. "I have been true to my feelings." she kinda yelled, "Oh really? You have feelings for me so you put your feelings in every girl you slept with." It made me more mad that she was now screaming at me, and people were walking past us. "I had sex with three girls since I've been here. I haven't slept with you, does that tell you something." I yelled. Her face turned bright red. "Matter fact it does. Tells me that I'm not that much of a whore to sleep with you." I had the smartest remark to tell her. "Maybe your too much of a whore to sleep with me." She smacked me across the face. I liked the fact that she smacked me. I laughed at her. She got mad and shoved me. I didn't shove her hard, but I shoved her back. She hit me in my chest and walked off. I stood there for a couple minutes laughing. When I got home, I was soaked from it raining on the way home, so I took a shower got something to eat and wanted to lay in my bed all alone. But it didn't turn out that way. Erica came in yelling at me for hurting Emily's feelings. I was feeling a little bit irritating. She yelled at me until she finally convinced me to go over to Emily's to apologize. As I was driving over, I was thinking what I should say, or do. I didn't want to apologize to her. I didn't feel like I had to. But It'll get Erica off my back. As I pulled up in her driveway, I sat there for a minute. Decided whether to pull around and drive back home, or go knock. SO I went up and knocked. It took a minute but Emily answered. She looked like she's been crying. As soon as my eyes glued to her red eyes, I felt extremely bad. We stood there for a couple minutes, staring at one another. As we were staring at each other lightning struck, and Emily jumped. "Can I come in?" I asked, finally. She didn't say anything. She just let me in and we walked into her room. "Your here alone?" I asked. She looked up at me, as she sat on her bed & I sat beside her. "Yeah, I am. Why do you care?" she said coldly. I just glanced at her. "I just asked." she just shook her head, "Didn't you do enough damage?" I felt even worse. "I want to apologize for that." She got up and started to walk out. But I stopped her. I kissed her. I couldn't stand it anymore. As soon as I kissed her, she kissed back. I put my hands on her face, and kissed her more harshly and more hard. She didn't complain or push back. Soon she led me to her bed, still kissing. Ten minutes later, my shirt and her shirt came off. 20 minutes our pants and a condom was put on. You know what happens next. An hour later, we was laying there. "Your not a whore." I told her, which made her giggle. I didn't know why she giggled. "Then, why would you say that to me?" I had nothing to reply to her. I didn't know why I told her something so horribly wrong. "I like you a lot, I guess." she looked at me and replied, "You do?" As she smiled so did I. "Yes, I do. I didn't want to believe that I did." I told her. She asked why. All I could do was shrug.

* * *

As I walked into the school with Erica behind me, I looked for Emily. As soon as I found her, I ran up to her and gave her the biggest kiss I could possibly give her. She giggled when the kids in the hallway started to cheer as we pulled away. "I wanted to do that since I left last night." I told her with a smile. "I wanted to do that too." I smiled as did she. We just walked to class. I never asked her to be my girlfriend. I didn't think had to. I just thought that if she wanted to be with me, she would ask if we were I'd tell her if she wanted to be with me, then we could be together. At lunch, I got a taste of my own medicine. I seen Emily. She was talking to her ex boyfriend. I think they were arguing. She had this face that said she was angry. He'd throw his arms up in the air when she'd start speaking. Then I seen him grab her arm and shove her against the wall, and yell in his face. I ran over. "Hey, what's going on?" I said, looking at Emily. "It's okay, Dejuan. I was just leaving." Emily said starting to walk off. "Oh, no your not," Tommy said, "I'm not finished talking to you." he said grabbing her arm. "Ouch, let go." Emily said trying to shove his arm away. I took his hand off of her, and Emily walked away. Tommy looked at me pissed. "What the hell," Tommy yelled. "I wasn't done talking to her." I looked at him weirdly. "I don't care. You shouldn't have grabbed her like that." Tommy's face turned into pure hate. "I don't think you should tell me what the fuck to do." I backed off a little. Normally, I would say or do something to him. But I wasn't in the mood to fight him. "Don't get all mad at me alright." I said walking away. I found Emily sitting by the steps, before I could go talk to her, The principle told her that her mother was there to pick her up. Erica took me back to her table. "What did you and Emily do at her house." I looked at her weird. I wanted to tell her the truth. But then it'll make Emily sound like a whore. "Nothing, we talked out our problems." I said which everybody at the table sighed in anger. "What?" I asked. One of the quiet girls spoke up. She never had a conversation with me before. "You're suppose to tell her you want to be with her." I looked at her weird. "Why? We made up. No more fighting with each other." They looked disappointed. "We're fine guys. That's all I wanted to know was that her and I were fine. No more fighting." I let them know. "Sweetie, no guy and girl are just fine being friends especially, when there are feelings between each other." Erica said to me. I didn't say anything to her.


	9. Leavin'

9th Chapter.

After school I went to Emily's to go cook with her for a school project. I wasn't expecting her dad to answer the door. "Hello, can I help you?" her father asked me. I just stood there. Then I realized he was talking to me. "Um, yes. I was just wondering if Emily was home?" I said with my voice cracking. I never met a parent from anyone of my friends or past 'friends'. So I was a bit nervous. "Yes. In one minute." He let me in. I just stood there. It was really awkward, especially when her mom came in and introduced herself. "Hello, I'm Heather. Who are you?" she asked shaking my hand. "I'm Dejuan. I'm one of Emily's friends." And the look her mom gave me, was like she was about to kill me. "Oh, so your Dejuan." I nodded my head. "Yes, I am." I replied confused. Just when I said that Emily came downstairs. "Hey." she said with a smile. I smiled back. "Hey, Emily." I said back. She came up and gave me a quick hug. "We're going to be in the kitchen cooking." Emily said grabbing my hand and pulling me into the kitchen. "Did you decide what to cook for class?" I asked. She nodded. "We got chosen to make cake!" she said with a bit of excitement. I love cake. "Oh. Well, lets get started." So, we did. We did. We poured, stirred, and baked. All we had left was to wait. As we sat there in a very comfortable silence, and I just stared at her. She caught me staring at me. "What?" she asked with a smile. "Nothing, you just look beautiful with flour on your neck." I said smirking. She wiped off her neck. "There you go." She hit me in the chest, as I laughed. "Not my fault." I told her. Her mom walked in. "Having fun?" she asked us. "Yeah, mom. We are." Emily replied to her question. "Good." she said grabbing something to eat. "You guys hungry?" her mom asked as Emily looked at me. "No, we ate enough chocolate baking the cake." I laughed. "It's not funny, Dejuan."she said smacking me in the chest again. "What's with you hitting me?" I asked. She smiled. "Or is it another reason to touch me." she blushed and walked out of the conversation."

* * *

The next day at school, we carried the cake into our class. Since we both had it first, it wouldn't be long til they got to eat it. We were alone in the room. I looked at her, and she looked at me. I walked over there seductively. She smiled as she turned toward me. I stroked her cheek and went in for the kiss. As my lip landed on hers, she kissed me with a force. Usually, I'd want to lead. But since she wanted to do it, I let her do it. I slid my tongue in her mouth. As soon as that happened, the bell rang to go to class. We pulled apart, I was smiling, and she was giggling. I stared at her as kids started to come into the class. She was on the other side of the room, and I was on the other. She looked up at me, I smiled. She smiled back. "You two better stop." a kid behind me said joking. I turned and looked at him. It was a kid they called "Buber". Never know why. "Stop doing what?" I asked him. He smiled and said, "You know flirting, loving, and very fond over each other." I just smiled at him and back at Emily. This was going to be the most fun, lustful thing I have ever done. It seems like we went from being friends, to hating and calling each other names. To totally love struck. I think we didn't plan on this. We did our presentation on the cake. We had to tell the class where it came from, when it was made and then we got to eat it. A couple kids whispered something into Emily's ear. I didn't know what. Then she whispered in the teacher's ear. Before I knew it Emily slammed a piece of cake right in my face. Everybody laughed, including me. So, after class, I thought of ways to get her back. But that will be way to mean. So I'm going to let go. Or not. I ran past her smacking her big, sexy ass, as hard as I can. I could tell that it was hard, 'cause after 10 minutes, my hand was still red. She screamed really loud, and chased me. I ran down a flight of stairs, down the outside steps and to Tom's truck, since ours was farther away, I got in and locked it. She was banging on the outside windows. "Let me in." she yelled. I shook my head. "No!" I yelled back. Then she went to the school. I didn't know where she was going. Then she came back with keys in her hand. She unlocked my side of the car and tried to smack me back, but I stopped her hands. "Nope, your not hitting me." I said, laughing. "Yes, I am." She said again. I kissed her. That made her weak. She stopped struggling. I pulled her into my lap. We sat there kissing for a little bit. We walked back to the school when we heard the bell ring. We started holding hands. Then it went to touching, our hands to her moving 'em. So she grabbed my hands, and embraced her fingers with mine, looked up at me and smiled and said,"Look, they fit perfect." That made me smile. After lunch, I was standing at my locker and I dropped my pencil and bent over to get it, and I got smacked in the ass by Emily. "Oh, your gonna get it now." I said chasing her down the hall.

* * *

That Friday, Tom and Julie was giving out our weekly allowance. They gave me $50. They usually give me $100. So I looked at them weirdly. "Something came for you today." I had to be precise that I had heard her right. So I followed Julie into the living room, where there was bills. They had took an envelope out and handed it to me. I opened it quickly. It was a check for $250. I was so excited. It was from the charity I was working at. I didn't know I was getting paid for it. That day, I took Keith to lunch with me. We never do anything. So I took him out. I picked up Emily, her and I went to the mall. I bought her lunch. I didn't want anything with the money I had. "What are we?" Emily asked bringing me out of my train of thought. "What?" I asked, not getting all of it. "We kiss and like each other. But why aren't we together?" I shrugged. I didn't know the answer. "Do you want to be?" I asked her. I couldn't think of anything better to say, or ask. "I don't know. I don't want you to feel weird. Then again I don't want to seem weird." she confessed. I looked at her. "Don't worry about feeling weird. I like you and you know I do." I smiled and said, "If you want to try this relationship, we can if you absolutely want to." She gave me this incredible smile. I've never seen someone smile so beautiful like hers. "I don't mind." she said not trying to sound desperate. "You're not dating anybody, right?" I asked her. I had to make sure that nothing was going on with her ex's and I didn't know about it. "No." she said, with a smile. I gave her a sweet kiss to make it official. After lunch, we drove past the park, then around the duck pond. I stopped outside her house. I asked to walk her to the door and she didn't want me too. I seen a mysterious women greet her. She told me it was her aunt, when I called her later that night.

* * *

A couple months has passed, and things between me and Emily are fantastic. We had our fights, but things are always solved. The school year is ending and I just found out that Emily is going to cheer camp for at least 7 weeks. I didn't hear it from her, it was her friend. I was in a debate whether I should be mad that she didn't tell me, or sad that she's leaving. During lunch, she came over to me and kissed me. I didn't kiss back. "What's wrong with you?" she asked. I just looked at her. "Cheer camp." Was all I said to her. I got up and walked out. She caught up to me before I left the lunch room. "Where did you hear that from?" she asked. I turned around, "Not from you." I kinda yelled. "Hey, no need to yell." she said, to keep me from getting loud. "How come you didn't even tell me?" I asked her, sadly. I was kinda sad. I didn't want her to go after we've gotten so close. This is what happens every time i get close to somebody. They end up leaving. So you could say i was upset. "I didn't tell you because I'm not sure if I'm going or not." she said looking down. I looked at her. "Why wouldn't you go? Don't not go because of me. I was just upset that you didn't tell me." I told her, lying. I was angry that she was leaving. But I wanted her to go cause this summer is going to be all about her and not me keeping her here. "I know your trying to stay clean and all. I just told want to go and come back and find out you've been doing drugs and or drinking." she said worried about me. It felt good to know that she still cared. "I'm not going to do that." I told her. Weeks later, It's the day Emily leaves for 7 weeks. It's going to be a long time before i can see her. I got up early got a shower, ate, made sure i smelt good and made her a cupcake. I got to her house about 15 minutes early. She was excited to see me. For about a half hour we sat in her room. We didn't speak or anything. Just sat in comfortable silence. Then, it was time to go.


	10. Feelings

Chapter 9

* * *

Several weeks went by. I haven't spoke to Erica or Emily. I was doing as much activities as i could. I even went golfing with a couple of Tom's friends kids. It was boring. But i went to keep my mind off of Emily. Then, one night i was laying in bed. I had just received a video message. It wasn't what I thought it would be. It was of Emily. Dancing, drunkenly on some guy. She kissed him and grinded on him. I shut my phone off. I couldn't take anymore. My heart was filled with hatred. It was filled with hurt. I was super pissed. I looked at my phone later to see who sent it to me. It was a girl names Diana. I didn't know who she was. I talked to her for a minute. I was so mad that that was sent to me. I left. I snuck out and walked to the beach. I was watching the waves. I just sat there. I texted Emily and told her that I didn't want us to be together anymore and not to call or text me. Then, my phone rang. I answered it. It was my PO. She told me that my grandma had a heart attack. That didn't make me feel any better. There was two things I wanted to do. One was find that guy on the phone, and GET HIGH or DRUNK.

* * *

I woke up the next morning came downstairs and my PO was there. I sat down. "You didn't tell your family?" Missy, my PO asked. "I came home and they were sleep." I told her looking at Julie, whose been crying. "Why'd you come?" I asked. "I talked to your family. They said if you wanted to, you could go to Minnesota and see your grandma." I heard them words and I could pack by 2. I got extremely excited. "Yeah. I would love to go see her." I said, with joy in my voice. I haven't seen her since I was 14. So it was settled. We were on the next plane to Minnesota. I was sitting next to Julie. As soon as we arrived I over looked at my hometown. I got butterfly's in my stomach when I had seen Darrell there. I was extremely happy to see him. Haven't seen him since I got caught. We went to 'The Joint'. They had the best steak ever. I loved going there and eating. I miss it actually. We ate, talked about everything. Julie actually enjoyed sitting there listening to us. I kinda avoided the subject about my mom. Darrell would bring her up and I would shut him down. "Aye, I heard from a friend who told a friend that knew you were coming to town and that Freaky Becky is looking for you." He said with a smile then a straight face toward Julie. I just laughed. "I bet she is. She didn't talk to me for like ever until her dude dumped her ass and now she wants to come around. Fuck that. What happened to her fiance?" I said kinda upset. He just shrugged taking a sip of his drink.

* * *

We went to see my grandma the next day. No one spoke a word to me. Not even my grandpa. He just looked at me with this, "I can't believe you did this" look. He always gave me that look I never knew why he hated me so much. Ever since I got caught smoking a cigarette at age 7. I seen my grandma. She hugged me for a long time, then kissed my cheeks, and continued to hug me. I miss seeing my family even though 99% of 'em hated me. My grandma never hated me. She actually stood up for me. She never blamed me for what my father done to me, even though that was her son. We stayed for an hour. Then it was time to go. Me and Julie went to get something to eat, but it was silent. Once we got rested, ate we got back on the plane by 9a.m. Which we were back by 10 the next night. Before I went to my room she wanted to talk to me. "Dejuan, I'm sorry the way everybody acted at the hospital." I shrugged it off. "It doesn't matter, Julie. I've been putting up with that since I was 7 and they found out what my dad done to me." I said opening up to her. I felt a tear roll down my cheek. "D, everything is fine." she said, hugging him. "Nothings, fine. I hated being there. No one likes me there. My grandma is the only person that really cares about me." I said crying in her arms. "I care about you, sweetie." We sat there all night, with me crying into her arms.

* * *

The next couple of days I stayed in my room, only came out when Liz came over. I was happy to see her. I gave her a big hug and we took a walk. She told me that her boyfriend broke up with her. She never said why. But I assured her that I was going to be there for her no matter what happens. We sat in her SUV as it started to pour down rain. I gave her this look saying that I wanted her, and she knew I did. She gave me this passionate kiss. I slipped my tongue into her mouth. We fought back and forth. I knew it drove her crazy when I squeezed her inner thigh and that's what I did. She moaned while I kissed her. She led me in the her apartment on her couch. She was on top. I let her lead. First came her shirt. I rubbed her breast which made her moan. When she took off her shirt she was wearing this bright red bra that said "bite me". So I did, she giggled. Then, she kissed me from my neck to my stomach. She loved it. I also did. She unbuckled my belt, which didn't help 'cause my pants still sagged. I nodded as she continued to pull down my pants. I felt her mouth on my dick. I moaned. That was the first time in a long time a girl made me moan. I loved it, and loved what was happening right now. When she finished, she let me take her for a round. I wanted to make sure she remembered this for the rest of her life. So I sucked on her breast and took my good old time doin' it too. After that, I kissed her all the way down to her belly ring. She enjoyed it. After I put a rubber on, I put it in her. She moaned again. She wanted on top. So I let her, as she bounced on me I squeezed her thighs making her moan, causing me to get bigger. We both enjoyed the hell out of this. Good think it was dark and the only thing that lite the room was the small lamp. She started dirty talking to me. I never knew she dirty talked. I liked it. She told me how she wanted to get me in the hot, wet shower. And that I got a big bus that fit right. I've never seen this side of her. It was super sexy. I dirty talked her back. Once things started to heat up, the only think I could utter was "You're so damn gorgeous." She and I cummed together. We got dressed after we layed there, holding each other. It wasn't so awkward like it was with Emily. We actually layed in my bed under my covers talking. She brought out the sensitive side in me. I would smile at her, she would blush. "I love cuddling up to you." she told me. "I love to cuddle with you also. Today was great." She looked up at me, blushed and nodded. I kissed her cheek. "I love saying things that make you blush." she looked up at me with these eyes. She wanted me to continue. I could see it. I gave her a tender kiss and continued. "I want to be there to hold your hand and to protect you from anything that would harm you. I'm not saying this because of the beautiful activity we did today. I'm saying this as a friend or anything you want me to be." As I said that, she sat up. I could tell that it wasn't what she wanted to hear. Her eyes turned into something totally different. "D, I like you and all, but we could never work out." I nodded, knowing that. "I know. I shouldn't have said that." Liz looked at me and brushed her hair out of her face, "Good. I didn't know you would say that. If I did, I wouldn't have let the go this far." I sighed. I shouldn't have said anything. "No. It's my fault."

* * *

The next morning, Tom and Julie was at work. Erica took Keith to baseball practice. I wish I would have never opened the door. It was Emily. "Erica isn't here." I told her and shut the door in her face. "Wait, Dejuan. I want to talk to you." She yelled through the door. I sighed and opened the door. "Why?" I asked. She just stared at me for a second. "We're on some bad terms." she mumbled, knowing what she did. "Bad terms? Ha you cheated on me, I broke up with you and we're on bad terms. No we're on worse terms." I said insulting her. I was pretty heated the way she was acting like it was okay for her to treat me the way she did. "I'm sorry. I didn't..." I had to stop her right there. I knew exactly what she was gonna say. It was just a lot more lies. "Your such a damn liar. 'I didn't know what I was doing'. You knew you did wrong the next morning. I told you I would never cheat on you. EVER. And what do you do? Go and cheat on ME. I'm hurt. I don't want to talk to you." I said shutting the door and walking away. She follows me. I didn't know she would walk in the house. But she did. "You did fuck Liz." she blurted, I stopped and turned around. "Point." I looked at her. She must have knew all along. "So you sleep with her, 'cause she knows your past." That ticked me off. I slammed her against the wall. I got into her face and yelled. "Don't ever say that again. The past is My Past. Nothing about who knows it or not. I don't care if she knows it or not. You know nothing." I stared at her in anger. I hated the fact that I had to yell at her. I didn't want to. But I did. The one thing that scares me, when I shoved her to the wall. She didn't budge. She sat in calmness. She watched me yell at her. Any other person would have flinched. But not Emily. Now I gotta figure out, if Tommy had hit her before.


	11. The Truth

Chapter 11.:)

* * *

An hour after she left, I sat there thinking about what I did. I slammed the women I liked the most in the world, against the wall. I had a bunch to think about. I thought about calling her and apologizing. I thought about texting her, but it'll only lead to a conversation. Which, I wasn't ready for, just yet. I was sitting on the porch swing, thinking, I didn't even notice Julie coming and sitting next to me. "What's wrong?" she said, bringing me back to reality. "Just thinking." I replied. She looks over at me. "About what?" Julie said sweetly. That was one of the reasons why I love her. She can make me feel like the most loved person by just a few words. "Emily." I replied, with my heart beating a little fast, wondering what she would say next. "What about her?" I was a bit confused on what to say next. I wanted to tell her everything. But I had to calm down and say it where it made sense to her and not so fast. "Emily and I broke up because when she was at the cheer camp she cheated on me. I haven't talked to her since I broke up with her. She came over today and ticked me off and I slammed her against the wall." as soon as I said slam, Julie looked at me with anger in her eyes. "You slammed her against the wall?" I knew she was mad. She said that in a hateful way. "Yeah." I said as quiet as I could. That's when I wish I didn't tell her. She told me a billion times how it was wrong for me to do that. And how if I didn't like it why would someone else. She just didn't understand that I knew what she was talkin' about. It came in one ear went out the other. I obviously didn't care. I wanted to say sorry to Emily. I really do. But I don't think I could. It still hurts to see her. After the talk, I wanted to go see Liz. So I did. I told Julie I'd be back before dinner.

* * *

Within the 20 minutes I showed up at Liz's we were in this heavy make-out session. I have no clue why I'm doing this to her. She's not the one I want. She's not the one my heart screams for. It's just me and Liz has a bond. It's a nice bond. We could explore with each other and not have to worry about feelings. I know her and her boyfriend broke up and she knew me and Emily split so It's kinda like break up sex. But neither one of us were in a relationship with each other. It was only 5 when we began watching a movie. But it was pretty dark. It was raining, hard. Thunder was roaring from the distance. You could tell that this was going to be a terrible storm. I went outside to roll up mine and Liz's window's and it was pouring. We watched a scary movie. Liz wasn't that scared but she laid beside me anyways. When the guy would pop up, I'd know he was there, but Liz would always jump. I chuckled when she'd jump. Julie called me minutes later and told me to stay here til the storm passed she didn't want me to drive in it. It was my advantage. After the movie, the power went out. So we just sat there with a flashlight and two candles. Liz looked at me. I looked at her. I knew she wanted to talk. "I don't want to talk about her right now." I said, knowing what her topic will be. "Please. Babe, I just want to know what happened." I sighed. I gave up. "Fine. She yelled at me because I slept with you." The look on her face was priceless. "ME?" she said, confused. "She's the one with some dude." She replied. I nodded. "I think it's because I done nothing wrong, she was trying to make her self look better." I told her. "I got mad and slammed her against the wall." Liz gave me the same look Julie gave me. "Why would you do something like that?" Liz asked. I looked at her. "I know it was wrong. She pissed me off. What else did you want me to do?" I said. Liz, for the first time since I've known her, raised her voice at me. "Walk away like a man! Dejuan you know what I been through with my ex, and you know how I feel about that. You know how if feels to be hurt, physically."

* * *

As I drove home from Liz's I understood what she was yelling at me for. She had a right to say a few words to me. I just felt super bad and then she made me feel worse. I didn't know what to do. I sat in my car for a minute, then walked inside. As I walked inside, Erica and Emily were on the couch, drinking hot chocolate. I didn't even make eye-contact with Emily. I went to the kitchen and started to make a sandwich. Emily, walks in to get another drink. I watched her walk. She still walks flawless. I loved it. She came up beside me to pour her tea. I glanced at her, glancing at me. When my eyes met with her beautiful light brown-eyes, my heart sank. We just stared at one another for a minute. Then, I heard Emily mumble, "I'm sorry." I looked at my sandwich and back at her and said, "It's not your fault. I shouldn't lay my hands on you." She shook her head. "I don't care about that anymore. I'm talking about me cheating on you. I was drunk and I messed up. I'm sorry." I nodded. I accepted her apology. "It still hurts." I said, not looking at her anymore. She tried to make eye contact with me. "It hurts me knowing that I hurt you. I can't believe I would have a bad heart and do that to you." Emily babbled. I smiled from her rambling. She stopped talking and smiled too. "What are you smiling about?" I looked at her, "You. You just keep talking. That must mean your nervous on what to say." For a moment through our laughter, I forgot why I was so upset with her. A few moments later, we both stopped laughing and looked at one another. This was the priceless moment the commercials were always talking about. I've always wanted to feel this way about someone. Right about now, I do. I'm probably the luckiest man on earth to get this feeling, especially by the most beautiful, intelligent, sexiest cheerleader, that school has ever known. We then, hugged. A hug where she wrapped her little arms around me with her forearms touching my shoulder blade. My hands were wrapped around her tiny waist. We stood there for a minute. Me and her were almost the same size, she was a bit smaller. She mumbled into my chest, "I love you." When I heard those three words, I pulled away, insanely, with a smile. I noticed her eyes were red and she's been crying through our hug. My shirt was soaked from her happy tears. I closed my eyes for a second. Taking in those beautiful words hearing it from her soft lips, and mumbled, "I love you too." She hugged me so tightly that I couldn't breath. I felt loved from her as well. This was actually insane. I didn't think I loved her til she said she loved me.

* * *

It's been a whole 2 months since her and I been back together. I promised her we would go to this party thing for cheerleaders on the incoming 9th graders. I was her date to it. Good thing. I didn't want any other dude being her date. It was alright. We danced together. There was a lot of pictures being taken. This was the first type of party I've been to that hasn't had anything to deal with alcohol. As we danced I noticed one of the guys. I couldn't make out where I seen him before. Later, I realized when I seen Emily walk by him, that he was the guy who Emily was dancing on. I told some people to tell Emily that I needed some fresh air. Within the next couple minutes, Emily walks out. "Hey, Carol said that you came out here. Why?" she asked sitting next to me on the bench. I watched a few people go by. "I just needed a little fresh air." She took my hand, and looked at me. "You okay?" I looked at her and gave her a smile. "Yeah. I seen that guy." I said, looking away. She looked away then back at me. "What guy?" She thought I didn't notice that she was acting dumb. "The guy from the video." I looked at her and she looked down. "I'm sorry. I didn't even see him." she told me. "Well, I did. I had to walk away. I would have killed him."

* * *

Julie and Tom is allowing me and Erica to take her friends to this water park. Next week we start school. Tom bought two suites. One for the girls and one for the boys. I didn't invite anyone. Erica's boyfriend is with me, and two of Erica's girl pals dudes are with me. I'm excited for the hot tub. This hotel that has a big one. It's in the private suite. I paid $300 to get it. It's goin to be fun. We were driving to Utah. We all took turns getting there. I drove first. It sucked. It was better that Emily sat beside me the whole way there. When we got into our hotel, everybody passed out. Since me and Emily slept half way here, we went to the Hot tub. We sat in there for a while talking. I learned a lot more stuff about her that I haven't learned. I learned that she didn't like it when I'm too cocky, or that I say other women are hoes, or sluts. She wants me to start calling them women. She likes that I tell her she's beautiful. She likes it that she feels safe in my arms. A thought was running through my mind all day. That thought was, Did Tommy hit her. I had to ask. So when She was relaxing, I asked. "Did Tommy ever lay his hands on you?" That stopped her. She looked at me with these eyes that I can't explain. "Why?" was all she could say. "It's just a question." I answered. "Why would you asked that?" she said, trying to change the subject. "I want the answer. Please tell me." She looked down. I lifted her head up and kissed her gently. "I won't judge. I have no reason to judge. I was hit as well." She nodded. "He hit me once and shoved me against the wall twice." she murmured. I had anger rush through me quickly. Then came sorrow. I hugged her gently. "I'm sorry." I said. She started crying. I just hugged her. I gave her a kiss on the head, rubbing her back. She just let me hold her. I got my answer. I was happy that she told me. Then I was mad, that I found out.


	12. First day of love

When her and I went for a walk the next day, I tried to get her to tell me what else happened. "So, how come you didn't dump him when he did it the first time?" She looked at me and said, "I thought I loved him." We walked a little bit. "Do you still love him?" I looked at her and she stopped while stopping me. "D, I don't. I love you." That was the part that I didn't get about love. How could you love somebody one day, then the next love somebody else. "Do you love me?" She smiled so beautifully. The way her smile looked with her perfect teeth, perfect hair blowing slightly in the wind, made me want her so bad. "I love you." she said, smilling.

* * *

Today is the first day of school. Tom and Julie got me a car. I got to drive to school for the first time. Emily was going to ride with me. I was brushing my teeth when I heard her come in. I walked in and she was on my bed. "Hey, baby." I replied giving her kiss. She grabbed my shirt and kissed me with more force. I liked it. She shoved me on the bed onto her. She and I ended up naked. This was the first time me and her ever had sex with each other. So I had to make it special. I kissed from her neck to her belly. I kissed her. She kissed back. She whispered to me that she wanted to take it slow. I didn't decline. I put on a condom, of course, and gently slid my self inside of her. She moaned and groaned the whole way. I kissed her to calm her down. We started out slow, then ended up going fast and hard. She and I both moaned each others name. Good thing my parents weren't home. We woulda been in a shit load of trouble. After the incredible love we made, we got dressed again. We smiled at each other every time we looked in our eyes.


	13. Questioning the relationship

When her and I went for a walk the next day, I tried to get her to tell me what else happened. "So, how come you didn't dump him when he did it the first time?" She looked at me and said, "I thought I loved him." We walked a little bit. "Do you still love him?" I looked at her and she stopped while stopping me. "D, I don't. I love you." That was the part that I didn't get about love. How could you love somebody one day, then the next love somebody else. "Do you love me?" She smiled so beautifully. The way her smile looked with her perfect teeth, perfect hair blowing slightly in the wind, made me want her so bad. "I love you." she said, smilling.

* * *

Today is the first day of school. Tom and Julie got me a car. I got to drive to school for the first time. Emily was going to ride with me. I was brushing my teeth when I heard her come in. I walked in and she was on my bed. "Hey, baby." I replied giving her kiss. She grabbed my shirt and kissed me with more force. I liked it. She shoved me on the bed and got on top of me. She kissed me hard. I kissed her hard as well. She was sprawled on top of me. A little more foreplay happened then my 'friend' came up. I could tell she felt it. Her face smiled so big. She rubbed my upper body. I rubbed her thigh, hard. Emily soon took my shirt off. I helped her unbuckle my belt. Then she raised her arms and I knew to take off her shirt. I did. Soon we ended up naked. This was the first time me and her ever had sex with each other. So I had to make it special. I kissed from her neck to her belly. She kissed back. She whispered to me that she wanted to take it slow. I didn't decline. I put on a condom, of course, and gently slid my self inside of her. She moaned and groaned the whole way. I kissed her to calm her down. We started out slow, then ended up going fast and hard. She and I both moaned each others name. Good thing my parents weren't home. We woulda been in a shit load of trouble. After the incredible love we made, we got dressed again. We smiled at each other every time we looked in our eyes.

* * *

I walked into lunch hand in hand with Emily. Erica was walking in front of us with a couple of guys she met. "Dejuan, did you hear the rumor?" Emily asked. I didn't know what she was talking about. "No, what rumor?" She looked up at me like I was stupid. "That the Roosevelt school is coming here." She said almost in disgust. I got confused. I didn't understand why She has so much hatred for this school. "Are they you rivalry?" I asked. She gave me the same look as before but this time she squeezed my arm and said, "Babe, we beat them every year. Then each year they think they get stronger and stronger and every year we beat them." I schocked. This school actually has a good football team? I thought. "And their coming here? Which pisses you people off?" I asked as we chose a place to sit. "Yes, of course. They are stuck up snobs

* * *

It was about 2 weeks later and we had an assembly. They told us that the people from that school is coming later that day. If we get into any trouble with the Roosevelt school students we will get suspended. At lunch, it was packed. Students everywhere. They took over about 30 tables, with six or seven students at each table. Some took our table. We decided to eat our lunch in the gym, Emily and I. We walked outside and there was more. I was shocked. They were playing football. Emily was right, they do suck. A couple of people whistled at Emily, I just smiled. Didn't bother me that guys liked the way she looked. A month later I went to Emily's. Her parents weren't home. We were just sitting there then she looked at me with all seriousness. "How much do you truly love me?" I looked at her. She looked so cute with her hair in a messy bun. I kinda chuckled and situated my self a little better. What do you mean? I asked her and she situated herself too. "I heard a lot of girls talking about you today, I just wanted to make sure you loved me enough not to leave me." I was looking at her. "Baby, I'm not going to leave you." she shook her head uncontrollably. "No, them girls are a hell of a lot prettier than I am. You could easily dump me for one of them girls..." I stopped her. I kissed her gently. "You are the only girl I see in that whole school who I think is beautiful. I'm not going to leave you. Why do you think I am anyway?" She looked at me and looked away. "I didn't expect you to stay this long."


	14. Not in the mood

The morning after Emily and I's day out was a little weird. I went downstairs and Erica was sitting on the couch. "Could we talk?" I asked her as I sat never to her. She agreed. "Why would Emily think I was going to leave her?" Erica looked at me. "I have no clue." she replied. I knew she was lying. You could always tell. "Whatever." I said to her. She sighed and looked at me again. "Because Tommy never stayed for very long." I got confused. "What's that gotta do with me?" I asked. She replied, "She's not use to a man being there."

* * *

I visited Emily about an hour later. She wasn't there. She was at her sisters softball game. At the time, I never thought anything about it. I went to the park. I found her car, parked beside it and walked to the diamond. I seen her sister hit a long drive down left center and people cheered. I looked around and couldn't find Emily. Then after scanning the field I seen her. She was on the other side of the field. I started to walk toward her but something stopped me. The man who was standing next to her. I didn't get jealous, ya know? I'm very strong willed in our relationship. Until one moved and Tommy was standing next to her. I walked away. I drove to Liz's. I didn't know where to go. She was the first women I thought of. When Liz opened the door, she looked different. She had dark brown hair. "Hey, D." she said excited and hugged me. "Hey. I need someone to talk to." I replied walking in. "Sure, bub. What's wrong? Just take a breath." I told her the whole story and all in one breath. "So, what's the big deal?" I looked at her like she's crazy. "What do you mean? She was with her ex boyfriend at a game that she didn't invite me to." When Liz finally got me to calm down, she talked me into go and talking to Emily. I told her I couldn't. I ended up driving back to Emily's. When I parked outside her house, she was just pulling up. "Hey, baby." she replied walking toward me. I stopped her before she kissed me. "What's wrong?" I looked at her. She really didn't know why I was upset. "Where were you today?" I asked she looked away. "Who were you with?" She stepped back. "I was at my sisters game." I looked at her, "With who?" she shrugged. "I was by myself." Strike one. "Really? No one you seen there you knew?" she shook her head. Strike two. "You're not lying?" She shook her head again. Strike three. "You're a god damn liar." I kinda yelled walking toward my car. "Wait. Why? Don't be coming here yelling at me for going to my sisters game." she yelled back. "Oh, you're so off track, baby. I'm pissed because you dumb ass ex boyfriend was at the game along with you." she stepped back again and looked away. "Truth or not?" I asked. She replied 'truth'. I was super pissed. "Why are you so mad? I couldn't help him being there." I yelled back at her, "That's not the point. You were standing there fucking talking to him." She told me not to raise my voice. "You know what? I'm done. If you want to be with the dude, go and be with him." she smaked me accross the face. "I don't want to be with him!" I smiled and walked away. "Really? Well, then why are you so fucking hung over this dude. You tell me one day you love me the next day you tell me you think I'mma leave. Then all of a sudden, you're with this guy." She shoved me angrily. "I'm not in the mood to talk to you." She walks away.

* * *

I went home and was so upset. Erica hugged me as soon as I walked into the door. I just hugged her back. "I shouldn't have said anything." I mumbled as I hugged her tighter. "Don't say that. You never hold back how you feel." Later that night, All I could think of was what happened between me and Emily. I practically accused her of cheating on me. I wanted to text her and tell her that I'm sorry. But I couldn't. It was wrong. Erica came in with a handful of snacks. "This always helps me with my break-ups." "I'm not in the mood, Erica thanks." I replied covering my self up laying down. "Well, I'm going to lay here and watch t.v anyways."


	15. Love

As I layed there all I could hear was Erica munching. "Fine!" I said. "I'll talk. Just stop with all the munching." "That's all you had to say." I sat up and so did Erica, she sat right accross from me. "Why'd you break up with her?" Her words hit me like ice. "I seen her with Tommy." she had a what the fuck face. "That's all?" "Yes that's all. She was laughing touching his arm and everything else." "Did you ask her why?" I nodded. "Yes, I even asked her who she was with today, she said no one. I asked her where she was, she lied." Erica sat there for a minute. "She's not cheating on you." "I know." "Then why break up with her if you know she's not cheating?" I thought for a minute. "I don't know."

After talking to Erica made me feel a little better. I was stil upset. That weekend was terrible. At least at school I had stuff to do and to think about. Now it's the weekend. I thought of a way to get out of the house because football game is next Tuesday and I just knew that the cheerleaders are coming over. I walked downstairs and seen Julie and Tom kiss. I thought it two things, weird. But yet sweet. "Hey, now that your both here, I need something." They exchanged looks and Tom replied, "What?" "I've been very very clean for a long time. I got practically A's and B's last year..." "Dejuan, what?" Julie asked. "Could I possible go to a friends house?" Julie walked away, leaving it up to Tom. "Please, Tom?" "What friend?" Tom asks. "Liz?" "Bub, we can't let you stay with a girl." I sighed. "What? Why? She's a friend." Tom sighed. "It wouldn't look right." I shook my head. "So what? If me and Liz were in any way have sex, we wouldn't do it when we're aloud." Julie replied to my comment from by the table, "Dejaun, it's not that we think you and her are going to have sex. It's just she's a girl and your a boy. They don't stay the night together."

I was driving to Liz's house. They let my go and visit her. We ended up going to see a movie. My luck, Emily, Erica, and two guys were there. I didn't even look their way. Me and Liz just bought some ticket and went into the the movie theater. We had 15 minutes before the movie started. I thought, "Was she on a date?" "Did she like that guy?" "Who was he?" After the movie, me and Liz strolled through the park beside the theater. It was a bit chilly so she snuggled up to my arm. "What's wrong?" She asked. "Emily." I replied. "I know. But if you try to work stuff out it'll get better." The beach as crowded. There was a couple fires going on along with groups of kids running around. "I can't talk to her right now." "I understand. Just one of these days you got to." I drove her home. I ended up walking around a lil after getting home. The next saturday morning, I walked outside around 11, and Keith was building something. I walked over. "Hey, bud. What are you building?" Keith got frustrated and threw the wood. "I'm trying to build a bird house." I walked over and knelt down. "Could I help?" He said yeah. We drilled, sanded, hammered. Then by one in the afternoon it was built. He painted it. He was the coolest little guy I've ever met. I wish I had a little brother. He's probably the closest to a brother I'm going to get. "Thanks." Keith said giving me a hug. "No problem." I said. "Wanna go get some ice cream?" "Yeah!" Keith said jumping up.

Monday came way to quick. Before lunch, me and Emily got into a little argument. "So, you break up with me to go on a date with that little hoe of yours?" Emily said coming up slamming my locker shut, making kids look. I chuckled. "What the fuck are you laughing at?" She yelled. "You! You're acting all jealous and hunny it's not cute." I said walking away. She grabbed my arm and shoved me against the wall. "Oh. I'm not jealous of her. None what so ever!" I chuckled again. "Baby, if you say so." She hit me. "What you think your hot shit?" "I don't think I'm nothing. I wanted to get away from the house and Liz was home so we went to the movies. Calm the hell down. You were with my sister and some dude." I said to her making her step back a little. "Oh, he wasn't even my type." "You were still with him!" "So what!" I couldn't believe it. "So it's okay for you to go to the movies with another dude, but I'm not aloud to go with a friend! You're not making your case." Emily then threw her hands in the air. "Fine. Don't be calling my number at any time." "Believe me, I won't!" Emily walks away.

That afternoon, Tom asks me to go with him to the store. We're walking around picking up random items, then we head to the flower shop. "You ever pick out flowers?" he asked, I said no. "It's a beautiful feeling. I like coming here and picking them out." Tom added smelling a flower. "Why are we picking out flowers? Julie's birthday isn't til next weekend." Tom looked at me. "I like to get flowers for her before her birthday." It was nice listening to all the things he done for Julie. He does a lot. He's probably the only guy I know that respects the women in his life. "When you get older you'll understand that you have to do sweet stuff for the women you love."


	16. Need you there

The next morning at school, I walked in beside Erica. She was babbling on about something she's doing after school. I was just in my own world to really care about what's going on. we walked to my locker and of course Emily was standing behind my locker, talking to some guy. I went got my geometry and english material and started to walk off. Emily caught my arm. "Hey, where's your sister? I gotta tell her about the date I just got." She replied trying to get jealous, it worked. "She's probably at her locker. You're going on a date with that guy?" I asked. "Yes, I am. Jealous?" she said with a smirk. "Not quite." I told her walking off. I was upset, yes. She's going on a date with a guy. So I'm going to do it worse. I walked over to this smart girl, Sophia. She was a foriegn exchange student. We had a couple classes together, we talked a lot and she's sexy but I've never really seen her in a different light. "Hi, Sophia." I greeted with a smile. She reminds me of Penelope Cruz when she talks. It sounds so sexy if you think about it. "Hello, Dejuan. How are you?" She asked with a smile as well. "I'm good. How about you?" "I'm good too. Do you need something?" I looked around and nodded. "I was wondering if you would like to go on a date with me?" I asked her and she smiled. "A Date? With you?" she repeated. "Yeah. A little one. We could go out to a game tonight or dinner?" I told her. "Game and a dinner?" She asked. "Yeah. We could do both." "Okay. I would love too."

* * *

That night, I picked up Sophia and we headed off to the restaurant. "I'm so happy you asked me on a date." Sophia said and I looked at her. "I'm happy you said yes." I replied. She nodded. "I don't like you or anything but I like to go out and have fun." Sophia confessed. "The same. I'm just out to have some fun." We got the restaurant made some small talk. She and I have some things in common. "I think you and Emily make a good couple." She blurted. "What?" I said shocked. "I did. You were nice together." She told me taking a sip out of her water. I thought so too I told her. After the dinner, her and I walked on the beach. She was cold so I let her wear my jacket. "It's so beautiful." Sophia replied toward the water. "Yeah. It is. When I first moved here, it was so peaceful just listening to the water." Sophia looked at me and smiled. Then she kissed me. I kissed back and Sophia pulled away after 3 seconds. "I shouldn't have done that." She said walking away. I grabbed her arm. "No. It's fine." "No, It's not Dejuan." She walked away again. "I'm not complaining." I replied and she looked at me. "You don't get it. I don't want to kiss you." "Ouch." I said with a smile. "I mean, you have a girlfriend." I chuckled. "I don't have a girlfriend. We broke up."

* * *

I got home later and Erica was sitting on the porch. "How was your date?" She said in a pissed tone. "Fine. Why?" I asked opening the door. "Because," Erica replied shutting the door. "Emily cried." I looked away and then back at her. "What does she have to do with anything? I went on a date with a sexy women and she's jealous." "No, you don't get it. The guy she was suppose to go on a date with said she was a whore and he didn't want to talk to her again." I grabbed my keys and left. I drove straight to Emily's. Her dad let me go up to her room. "Dajuan..." Emily started but hugged me instead. I just held her. Three hours later, Emily walks me to the car. "Hey, I really appreciate you being here for me." She said wiping the tears away. "I'm always going to be here for you. No matter what we go through." Emily looks at me then at her feet. "I'll talk to you later." Emily mumbled. "Goodnight, Emily." I said walking to my car. Before I got in I turned and looked at Emily standing on her porch staring back at me. She smiled and so did I. "Goodnight, Dejuan."


	17. Meeting Someone New

For the next few months, things between me and Emily changed. We make small talk once in a while. We just never really talk like we use to. I walked downstairs and Erica was sitting there. "We're home alone." Erica said finishing her cereal. "Where is everybody?" I asked sitting next to her making me a bowl. "They're with my mom's neice, she's getting married tomorrow." "Their coming here?" I asked. "Yeah, their getting married here." "Why?" I asked. "I don't know." Erica said. We sat and ate quietly. "You dating that Tyler kid?" I asked. I heard some stuff I just want to see if it's true. "No. I told him I'm not looking for a relationship right now." She said continuing to eat. "Good. You don't need as guy running out on you." I said referring to Emily. "What she did was wrong." She said. This was the first time she was ever on my side about something. "Wait.. You agree with me?" I asked her shocked. "Of course. She had no right to be with another man, especially her ex boyfriend."

* * *

At School, It was crowded on the front steps. Erica had to hold on to me to get through all the people. "Why are they here if their gonna stink up everything?" Erica said finally getting in. "I don't know." We were at our locker when this girl came up to talk to me. I walked away with her. We went to the quad. "Yeah?" I asked walking with her. "I'm in your chemistry." She said with a sweet voice. "Yeah, I know who you are." I said with a smile as I sat next to her on the bench. "I've liked you for a while." She confessed. "You did?" I asked shocked. "Yeah. You were just always with Emily and I never got the chance or the guts to talk to you until today." She smiled at me. "Well, I am glad that you finally did." She thanked me. We sat in complete silence. "Was there anything else?" I asked. "No. I didn't ever think I could get to this point." She giggles as do I. She was so cute. "Well, how bout you sit next to me in Chemistry?" "Okay." Was all she said as she ran off. "So you're going after a helpless girl?" Emily said walking up. "I'm pretty sure, that she's none of your business." I told her getting up but she stops me by slamming her palm on my chest. "Why did you go on a date with Sophia? Did you screw her?" She kinda yelled making some of the kids walking watch as they walked by. "That's still none of your business. Me and her went out and had a nice date." I said trying to walk away but couldn't. "I'm so sure." I could take it. "Why does it matter what the fuck I do? You're the one who boned some dude." "Oh I did not." Emily yelled. "Okay whatever!" I yelled back. "We all know you did." Emily walks away.

* * *

I sat in my room thinking. I thought about calling Emily and Apologizing for the stuff I did. I just want to kiss her again. I hate all this fighting. So, if I call her, maybe things will be okay, right? Screw it. I'm going over. I got a shower, dressed and drove over. I heard a lot of screaming and smelled a cook out. I went around back and they were having a get together. Emily's mom spotted me and told me to wait as she walked off to find Emily. As soon as Emily was in site I smiled big, her, not so much. She sighed and walked over to me standing behind the fence. "What?" She asked. "I was just thinking maybe we could talk?" I asked her. She shrugged. "I just came to say that I was sorry." I said and she looked at me. "Yeah. I'm saying that I'm sorry. I'm done fighting." I told her getting anxious. She finally let her guard down. "What I did was wrong, I shouldn't have been with Tommy." I smiled. She just looked at me. "Don't smile at me. I'm still mad at you." She mumbled. "I grabbed her hands. She let me. "You still mad at me?" I asked moving her closer toward me behind the gate. "Yes!" She exclaimed. "I kissed her hands and she looked away smirking. "I know you want to smile." I said smiling. "No. Just stop touching me." "Said from the girl who is still letting me." She looked away. I watched as she walked out of the gate and hugged me tightly. "I'm sorry too." she mumbled into my neck. I hugged her back tightly. "I missed you." I told her as she looked up at me. "I missed you as well, Dejuan." I gave her a gentle kiss. "Come on. I have some people who wants to meet you." She replied to me grabbing my hand and pulling me with her.


	18. The end

Things started to die down at school the next few weeks. Now we were a month away from graduation. Me and Tom went to look for an apartment. We looked down the street from the school I'm attending. Nothing really special. We was almost done until we went to this condo down the street from Liz's place. It had a huge living room. One bedroom with a nice balcony and a big pool. It wasn't big but it wasn't small. It was just right. As soon as I walked in the door, I could tell it felt like home. Me and Tom talked about it and we were off to sign the papers. They said a week and I'll have to keys. Last minute renovations. Me and Emily went looking for stuff. First the couch. We sat on hard one, too soft ones. Then, we sat on one that was comfortable. "Thanks for experiencing this with me." I said looking at her. "You're welcome." She said. I glanced at a t.v. I smiled. "How big of a t.v do you want to look at?" I asked. She looked at me and then the t.v. "The bigger the better." She winked. I laughed and ran off to the t.v. We got everything I practically needed for a first night. Julie called the cable company and their going to install when we're ready.

* * *

I got everything I could possibly want in my house. My birthday was coming up, so I decided to throw a house party and my birthday party. When I went to school, I started passing a flyer around everywhere. I didn't care if no one showed up. I had my friends and family. It was lunch time and I caught Emily before she went off to work with her buds. "Hey." I said catching up to her. She turns around and smiles. "Hey, did you know everybody is talking about your party?" she said continuing to walk. "Good. You're coming aren't you?" I asked hoping she'll say yes. "Of course, baby. I wouldn't miss it." I smiled.

* * *

At the party at least 100 people showed up. I talked and mingled with most of them. Around 11 everybody went home. It was only Emily and I left. "This was fun." Emily said laying on the couch with me. "Yeah. I didn't know that many people liked me." I chuckled. "A lot of people like you. You know that." Emily replied. She was so cute. "Yeah. I think most of them came to see you." I said joking. She looked up, "Yeah. Maybe a few." She played along. I kissed her. And she hugged me. "I love you." She mumbled. "I love you too, Emily." Emily sits up and looks at me. "I want to stay up all night." I looked at her weirdly. "Okay? Doing what?" I asked kinda suspicious on what she could possibly want to do. "Talk." She said. "I want to know everything about you. I know you have secrets. I do too. I want this to be just me and you. We talked before, yeah. I just know you were holding stuff back." I agreed. I talked to her about EVERYTHING I could think of. We talked about what I did in my old state, what me and my friends did. What happened between my dad and I, my mom and I. My family and I. We also talked about what secrets I had and then the secrets she had. We learned from each other. It was like, nothing mattered. It was easy to talk to her. I know for a fact that I want this girl to be mine, forever. I love her and she loves me. My past doesn't matter to her. She fell in love with me. Being with her, felt great on the inside. Whenever I had a bad day I go to her. I use to think I didn't have anybody out there for me. I never gave anybody the chance to hurt me like my father. So, when I took the chance, it worked out for me in the end. I had Julie and Tom to thank. I wouldn't be sober and in love if not for them. I love them and Erica and Keith. This was my family. No matter what. I'm happy with where I'm at. I'm not going to change that.

_The end._


End file.
